Love Blooms Unexpectedly
by Kashira Hibana
Summary: ON HOLD Raven decides not to go along when the team decides to watch another sequel to Wicked Scary, Robin, sensing that something was wrong, said he'd stay behind... None of them is aware of what's about to happen. HOPE YA'LL ENJOY IT!R&R PPL!
1. OVERALL DISCLAIMER

I know everyone writes the disclaimer in every single chapter, but I don't want to have to go back and edit all the chapters. So, the first chapter will be the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not, repeat, **do not** own the Teen Titans. I just watch them and love them and write fanfic about them. So please, do not sue me since I am truthfully innocent. However, if anyone was ever to decide to use something of mine, please give me credit and inform me about it. Also, before making any chances, contact me since I am not very happy with censorship or anything of the sort. **Thank you!**


	2. Just hanging out

Ok, this is the first story i write and out up like this, so cut me some slack people. If you wanna read more, you're gonna have to leave reviews andtell me what you think.

The Teen Titans were all sitting around the in the living room. BeastBoy and Cyborg were playing videogames, Starfire was brushing her hair, Robin had brought out a punching bag and was practicing a bit, and Raven was quietly reading and ignoring everything that was going on around her. After about 5 minutes, Star sighed really loudly and they all turned to look at her.

"You're bored already, aren't you?" asked Raven, nose still in her book.

"Yes friend Raven. I wish to do something with all my friends today. Perhaps we could go out?" Star answered looking hopeful.

"Well, it's almost 3 in the afternoon, we could go grab something to eat and then go see a movie." answered Robin while he plopped down on the sofa next to Raven.

"I'm up for that! There's a sequel to Wicked Scary that I want to see!" BB was jumping up and down morphing from animal to animal for a bout a minute before he noticed what he had said and the way the rest of the team was looking at Raven.

"I think I'll pass on the whole movie idea" said Cyborg, not wanting to sound scared, but looking freaked out.

"Maybe we should watch something less…. Scary, like a comedy." said Robin.

"No, it's ok. I don't really feel like going out today anyways. If you guys want to go out and watch Wicked Scary, then go ahead. I'll just stay here and order Chinese food." Stated Raven, and gave Robin that, I'm-fine-by-myself-just-go-and-have-fun look.

"I agree, we should go see the movie and leave dear Raven. What do you think friends?", said Star a little too willingly.

"Well, if the bird wants to stay by herself and we can watch the movie… LET'S GO DUDES!" BB ran up to Cy hoping that'd he agree.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be fine." Said Raven. And Cy added "Well, since you insist…".

"Oh Joy! Let's go have fun! I have to get ready, be back in 10 minutes!" Star said and almost instantly burst out of the room, followed by Beast Boy.

"Hey Cy, you guys go ahead. I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll just stay here with Rae and keep her company for the night." Said Robin for only Cyborg to hear who had moved next to him.

"Ok. Have fun man. And if you need anything, just call." Then he exited and left the 2 birds in the living room.

"Oh, you're not going Robin? You don't have to stay, I can take care of myself." Said Raven hotly.

"Nah, I rather stay here with you and eat Chinese food." As soon as he said this, he was shocked at himself. It didn't sound like something he would say just like that. But, he just smiled at her and she shrugged.

"Ok then, go ahead and order. You know what I usually eat, right?" He nodded, and she sent the phone flying to him from across the room. He caught it and called to place the order.

Back in the garage, the rest of the team had assembled. Star was about to ask where Robin was when he came out to the garage.

"Hey, I was hoping you hadn't left yet. Cy, could you bring back some milk, chocolates, and bread when you come back?" he asked. "Sure thing man" said Cy as he was getting in the car.

"Are you not joining us in our outing friend Robin?" asked Star looking disappointed. "Why would you want to stay home with friend Raven, she is much too quiet to be fun."

"I don't feel like going out. But you go ahead and have fun. I want to stay here with Raven." Then, to all he added, "I think there's something bothering her"

"Dude, how can you tell? She's always that quiet and creepy." Said BB, from his place in the T. car.

"I just know, remember she's been in my mind. I know when something's up. And I also know that if you guys don't leave, knowing you BB, you'll never get to the movies." Said Robin annoyed and walked back inside.


	3. I care, please tell me

Ok, here's the next chapter for those who reviewed. sry it took solong, my comp had some probs.

Robin walked back in to Titans Tower and to his room to take a shower. On his way to his room, he found Raven walking down the hall.

"Oh, hey. I thought you were still in the living room. What are you up to?" asked Robin.

"I just wanna take a shower before the food gets here. What about you?"

"I just came back from telling Cy to get some things, and I'm about to go take a shower also. Then, I was kinda hoping that you'd like to talk." He started to shift his weight from foot to foot.

"Oh…What about?" she asked, looking uninterested and senseing that something was seriously bothering him.

"Just… stuff…you know… it's just that it seems that something's kinda bugging you and I was hoping you'd let me in on what." There, he'd said it. Now he was just hoping she wouldn't get defensive.

"There's nothing wrong, I just don't wanna see the movie who made my powers go crazy and almost killed everyone." she wasn't mad, just annoyed.

"Yeah, I know that much. But I also know that there's something else bugging you. We have a bond, and I can feel that you're worried or concerned about something." He hoped he wasn't sounding as sheepish as he felt.

"Ok. We can talk, but don't expect me to answer much" as soon as she said that she disappeared into thin air, and Robin knew that she had gone to her room using her powers. So, he just turned and went to his own room.

"I GET THE LAST SLICE!" screamed BB and grabbed the last pizza before Cy or Star could protest.

"Ok friends, shall we go then, since BeastBoy has had the last slice of the pizza?" said Star, who was anxious to get the night over with and go back to Robin.

"Yeah, let's get to the movies before it's too late. Unless you guys want to catch a later movie than 5?" said Cyborg, he had a feeling that the birds might need more time.

"NO! I mean, I will like to watch the movie now please." stated Star.

"Oh come on Cyborg, I really wanna see Wicked Scary!" whined BB, he was kinda anxious to see Raven again. Cy shrugged and led the way out. The only thing crossing his mind was "I hope Robin doesn't need too much time, I wanna know what's going on too."


	4. Ok, here we go

Hey, I decided tha since i made y'all wait so long for more, i'd post 2 chapters. have fun and review plz! if i get more reviews again, i'll post up more.

When Raven got back to the living room Robin was already there. They were both wearing casual clothes. Raven in a black top and dark blue capris, and Robin in a red  
t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey bird boy" she said teasingly. What she didn't actually notice was that there was a strong feeling behind her, that made a spoon fly across the room past Robin.

"HEY! I didn't do anything!" he said, ducking so that he wouldn't get hit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She replied, blushing slightly.

"No, it's ok." He said, and waved her to come closer and sit down.

"Ok, ask away. What do you wanna know?" she asked flatly.

"First, please don't get mad about anything I say, I just want to know what's wrong. I can sense that something is wrong, and I was hoping you'd trust me and tell me what's going on. You know about me, you've been in my mind, but you wont let me in yours. Please, I just want to get to know you better." he was looking down at the floor while he said all this, and didn't notice that Raven was starting to look caught. Like a bird in a trap.

"I want to tell you, but you wouldn't understand. There's so much that you don't know about my past, and so many things that I'm afraid to reveal. Not only because it's painful and it's taken me a lot of time to control it, it's because I'm not sure I can control myself once I start talking." she said, looking troubled.

"I know it must be hard, but please try to understand. I want to know what happened to you, I want to know about your past. Raven…. I really care about you." he blushed a deep red-almost-maroon color when he said that. He was feeling something knew inside him that he couldn't understand. Then, she surprised him…

" I didn't have my mom to protect me at all when I was younger." He got her to start talking, now he just hoped he wouldn't stop. "I knew she cared and that she loved me, but she was also afraid. Afraid of my father and of others who knew what I was meant to do. Also, she was afraid of me and what I would become when I grew… you already know that I've looked into my future. Well, my mom was afraid of it all, and she couldn't bare it... she hated herself for it sometimes. And my father… well, you know what he's like…He used to beat me, and when I'd cry, he'd get even madder because my powers would make things fly around and hit him. One day, I was looking for my mother and couldn't find her… then I heard a scream, and ran to it. When I got there I saw…… I saw… my father… standing over my mom's body… both full of blood. I just screamed and something new happened… the jewel that is in my forehead somehow shot out some of the same energy and powers that I have. They hit my father and somehow caged him inside my mind. He'd been trapped for a long time, but he found a way out and got lose in my mind. That's why BB and Cyborg had to battle him, because he escaped. Thanks to them I was able to trap him again, this time for good. After I had no one left back home, I went off by myself, I'd been wondering around for about 6 months when you found me. You made me an offer that I'd been waiting for since the day my mother was killed by my father. By then, I'd grown enough to understand how to control my emotions and my powers." she was looking down at her hands, tears welling up in her eyes and trying to hold them back.

"Raven, I'm so sorry. I wish you had told me before. It must be so hard to have to go through all that alone. And then Slade came back to pester you about all these things you have to do. I am so sorry I couldn't do anything to stop it." He looked upset at himself, and this flattered Raven.

"It's not your fault, you tried to help…there was nothing you could do." She had gathered enough courage to look at him.

When she looked up at Robin, she saw him looking at her… and the way she felt his stare on her, stirred up a new feeling inside her. She registered a new feeling… he really cared about her. She got a little frightened, thinking that something nearby was going to blow up, and that she needed to control the feeling. She was about to tell Robin to be careful, that something might happen, when their eyes locked.

His face was looking so tender and caring. And she could sense all the feelings that he had. Feelings that she was feeling as well, and she couldn't understand them.

Her face was looking so frail, fragile, and hurt. He felt their bond somehow grow stronger, and he felt a lot of new feelings. Then, just like that, she buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Robin, by some strange instinct just pulled her towards him and hugged her. He just kept stroking her hair, and telling her that it was ok, that he was there for her, until she calmed down. Then he held her face in his hands and wiped away the tears.

Looking straight into her eyes, one thought came to mind, a thought that she read instantly. 'God I Love this girl and I wanna be here with her forever.' It astonished her that he thought that, but also knew it was true. And she let him read her mind while she thought 'I love you too, and I want to be with you always.' Then, like if their lips were magnets, they leaned in closer and kissed. A couple seconds after, someone rang the doorbell…

"CHINESE FOOD ORDER FOR THE TEEN TITANS!" said the delivery boy.

The birds quickly pulled apart and jumped to their feet. Robin reached the door first, Raven close behind.

"Here you go. That'll be $9.50." Robin got out the money while Raven got the food and took it inside. He paid and turned back and joined Raven in the kitchen.

"Ok, so… let's eat!" It was the only thing he could actually manage to say. But he was actually thinking about how amazing the kiss had been, it was absolutely perfect. Raven just nodded to his remark, while thinking the same thing he was, but both too confused to say anything, or let the other read their thoughts.


	5. What happened?

ok, i got ya'll some more of the story. there's prolly a lot more to come, so just keep checking it out.

sssssssstttttttttttttttoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy tttttttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee

Back at the movies, Cy, BB, and Starfire were getting settled in their seats and were ready to watch Wicked Scary.

"DUDE! WE'RE HERE! I CAN'T WAIT TIL IT STARTS!" screamed BB.

"Yes! I am most delighted to be here. But I do wish that friend Robin would have accompanied us in our outing," said Star, looking a bit upset.

"Well, you know it would be a bad idea for Raven to come, and Robin wanted to keep her company." Said Cy, trying to say too much.

"Yeah, I wish Raven wouldn't get so worked up with her powers, I wish she could be here with us." As BB saidas the lights died down… The movie was about to start.

* * *

In Teen Titans Tower, the birds were eating, and believe it or not, both laughing hysterically.

"WOOH! I can't believe you did that!" exclaimed Rae.

"HAHA! Do you think it's totally gross?" said Robin, a noodle was hanging out from his nose and was held in place by a grain of rice.

"Kinda. But it's entertaining." Rae looked at him trying to laugh. Then some emotions flicked across her face. And Robin understood what she was thinking about right away.

"Can I ask you something else?" said Robin, looking a bit shy.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." She said, and took a bite of food.

"How come nothing is exploding or melting, or even flying around? I mean, you cried, you're laughing and everything's fine. That's not… the usual you." While he stated this he noticed that her expression changed suddenly, and he thought she was going to send something his way.

"I don't know. My mom told me there was only 2 ways that I would ever be able to show all my emotions." He looked interested in this, so she continued.

"She told me that I would show my emotions when it was the right time. The right time for me to learn about myself, and when I found the right person to help me with that. She also said that the person that can help me sort it all out, will be the person that… that I… that I might possibly fall in love with." She was blushing deeply now, and he couldn't help to smile.

"I mean, she said there's a possibility that it won't be the same person, but it's more likely yes than no. Since I've gotten so used to be so closed about my past, it won't be easy to open to more than one person." With this she instantly remembered the awesome new feeling she had when Robin looked at her and they kissed. She new they would have to talk about it, but she was hoping that when they did, he wouldn't have changed his mind about wanting to be with her. When she looked at him again, he was smiling at her, he was giving her a special smile that she knew was just for her.

"I hope you're mom was right." When he said this, she smiled her most beautiful smile, and Robin's heart melted.

"Robin, we need to talk about what happened earlier… in the sofa…" this made her smile fade, and her cheeks feel like they were burning.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I just came down on you. I do really care about you, and it just happened…" he was looking so innocent and sorry that Rae couldn't help feeling like kissing him again. But she just walked over to him and made him look her in the eye.

"I'm not sorry. I'm glad it happened." She blushed and he put one of his hands on her cheek and the other on her waist. Then, as if she was flying, he pulled her in and gave her another passionate kiss. After what seemed like flying through the clouds, they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I'm not sorry either." said Robin, and held her tightly to him.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Rae?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too" he kissed her lightly on the top of her head. They were lying in the couch watching T.V., and quickly fell fast asleep.


	6. BigSmall Surprise

MORE STORY!

hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn !

"That was the greatest Movie EVER!" Cy, BB, and Star were coming out of the movies.

"This movie was magnificent!" said Star.

"YEAH! Wicked Scary is the best! Hey, do you think that we should call Rae and Robin and ask them if they'll joins us for dinner?" said BB and they all nodded.

"Ok, I'll call the birds, you 2 head to the T car." Said Cy, and headed off in the other direction, hoping for a bit of privacy.

* * *

In Titans Tower, Robin's communicator went off, and he pulled it out as quickly as his sleepy mind could function.

"Robin, here. Hey, Cy! What's up?" he said, and instantly remember about the sleeping beauty in his arms and remembered that he should probably whisper.

"Hey, man, how'd it go? Did you get anything out of Rae? And will you guys join us for dinner?" he said, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, and I learned more than I thought I would. I didn't really find directly what I wanted to know, but I think it's just the fact that Slade brought back a lot of painful memories. I also found out that I really care about her… Cy, I love her. As to the second question, I don't think so. We had a lot of food and there's still some left over. If we get hungry we'll eat the rest. You guys go ahead." he was smiling a bit, but was still having a bit of a problem opening his eyes all the way. They'd been sleeping for and hour and a half.

"I'm glad you learned so much. And I have a feeling that the 2 wackos that I'm with are a bit jealous of you and Rae being alone together… Ok, then, I guess we'll head over." He was about to say close the connection when he caught on to something.

"Ok, well, see…" Robin didn't get to finish saying 'see you soon'.

"WHOA! DID YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE HER?" Cy was screaming and was completely surprised. Robin looked taken aback.

"SHH! You'll wake her. And yes, I love her. And she loves me. Can we talk about this when you get home, please?" he thought that Cyborg was going to scream again, but instead he recollected himself and stated something very normally.

"Ok, there's just one thing I have to say right now…" Robin thought he was going to threaten him, butgot a surprise.

"You better take care of her. She's like my little sister, and you know that. And if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you." He gave him a knowing wink and closed the connection, leaving Robin stunned and with a sense of pride.

* * *

At the T car, exactly what Cyborg had predicted, happened. 

"Let's just go home. We'll eat there, I wanna see how Rae is doing." BB said and Star nodded.

"Yes friends, let's go back. I wish to see how our friends are doing." added Star.

"Ok then, hope on and let's go home." They all got in and drove off.

* * *

In Titans tower, the birds were still trying to wake up. 

"Hey my beautiful raven, wake up." said Robin while stroking her hair gently. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she looked up at him.

"Hey. What time is it? How long have we been sleeping." She said, shifting from her spot to look at him better, but not getting away from his embrace.

"It's 7:30. We were asleep for about and hour and a half or so. Sleep well?" he was eye level with her now, and he tightened his embrace on her.

"Yeah, best I've slept in weeks." she said smiling.

"Well, I'm afraid it's all gonna be interrupted soon. Cy, BB, and Star and coming back now. Seems Star and BB don't feel comfortable with us being alone together." He said and laughed a bit.

"Oh, that's strange. What about Cyborg?" she said, and rested her head on his chest.

"Actually, he had an interesting reaction. I thought that he was gonna want to kill me. Turns out he said he approved, and that I needed to take care of you." he said, gently playing with a lock of her hair.

"Sounds like Cyborg." she stated simply. They were both so happy. The only thought going back and forth was 'I wish we could stay like this forever.'


	7. Spill it to the Brother

Ok. i got a 6th chapter, but i'm gonna need ppl to R&R if you want more.

RRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRRR

When the rest of the team reached the Tower, Star and BB rushed out of the car and went inside. They came bursting in and screaming for the birds. Raven and Robin jumped up and apart instantly. Star and BB didn't seem to notice, and ran up to them to tell them everything that happened.

"The movie was awesome! I wish you could have been there Raven." said BB lucking a bit sheepish.

"Yes friend Robin, the movie was completely delightful." said Star, batting her eyelashes at Robin.

"Yeah, well, Rae and me had a lot of fun together. Didn't we Rae?" he looked at her and gave her a knowing smile.

"Yeah. It was fun." responded Raven, and returned his smile.

"Yeah, well, how about you 3 get the food together for us to eat. I need to talk to Robin." Cyborg grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled him aside.

* * *

"Ok, you said we could talk about what happened when I got home, so, I'm home. NOW SPILL IT!" Cyborg was looking really excited to know, and Robin couldn't help but laugh. 

"Ok, I'll tell you from the beginning everything that happened, but please just listen and don't say anything until I'm done. Deal?" said Robin, looking half amused.

"Yeah, yeah. Deal, now get on with it." he sat down, and listened intently.

"Well, when I came in from talking to you, I was about to go take a shower, and I bumped into Rae in the hall. She was going to do the same thing, and I just said that I needed to talk to her. She asked about what and I said that I could sense that something was wrong, she said she'd talk to me, but wouldn't necessarily answer. I said ok, and we went our own ways. When we met back at the living room after only a little bit of persuasion, and she just spilled everything." Robin told Cyborg the story exactly as it happened, every single detail. By the time he finished, Cyborg looked completely hooked.

"So, now you 2 are in love, and yet you haven't asked her to be your girl or to go out with you?" Cyborg eyed him suspiciously and Robin looked at him innocently.

"Well, yeah. I want to ask her out and I want her to be my girl, but we didn't really get around to it. But I will do it, don't worry." he smiled lightly and Cyborg nodded.

* * *

By the time they walked back to the rest of the titans, they were all eating and talking. Robin smiled at Raven and she returned his smile with one of her own, love-filled one. Star, however, got up and ran to Robin and threw herself at him, making him lose his balance and stumble backwards a bit. 

"Star! What are you doing?" yelled Robin, looking surprised and annoyed.

"Oh friend Robin, I missed you so! Come join us in a small feast." she grabbed him and pulled him to a seat next to her before he could argue.

"Right… so, how'd everything go? Have fun?" he looked and BB, and noticed that he was staring at Raven in a strange way.

"Hey, BeastBoy, you ok?" he waved a hand in front of his face and BB snapped back to reality.

"Oh, hi Robin. Yeah, it was a lot of fun, and since I already saw Wicked Scary, maybe next time we can all go out together." he said, looking hopefully at Raven.

"Oh, yeah sure. Just as long as I get to pick the movie." said Raven and they all laughed.

"So, what did you guys do today? I mean, you were in here all day, didn't it get boring?" asked BB.

"No, it was actually a lot of fun. Rae and me ate Chinese, watched some T.V. and had a great time together."

"Yeah, it was fun. I'm glad that you stayed with me Robin." Raven smiled at him and her eyes sparkled.

"Well… glad to hear that you guys had fun. But don't count on staying home alone like that again for a while." Said BB and took everyone by surprise.

"Yes, I wish that friend Robin and friend Raven join us on our next outing, it would be wonderful." Star added.

"Hey, if they don't want to come we cant force them. Besides, we all had fun, that's all the matters." Cyborg smiled knowingly at the birds, and Star and BB just looked down at their plates.

They talked for a while longer while they finished eating, then when they were about to go to their own rooms, Star and BB did a rather strange approach on Robin and Raven.

"Friend Robin, will you please walk me to my room. I'm still a little frightened from the movie." said Star, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, Raven how about I walk you to your room? That way you don't have to go alone." added BB.

"Well, it would make sense for BeastBoy to walk you to your room Star, since you're both on the same floor." said Robin, feeling annoyed.

"Yeah. And Robin can walk me to my room since we live on the same floor. That way no one has to go out of their way." said Raven, feeling that there were a lot of mixed emotions going around.

Star and BeastBoy looked at each other and nodded. They left and went to their own rooms. Cyborg smiled at the birds, wished them a goodnight, and left behind the angry pair. The birds were left alone to go to their rooms together...


	8. Planning

OK. i got one more chapter for ya'll. i'm working on chapter eight, but i wont finish unless i get atleast 3 more reviews. I have 7 revies at the moment, just 2 more peeps. so yeah. R&R!

* * *

The birds just looked at each other and smiled. They were both thinking about relatively the same thing.

"And I think that Starfire likes you." said Raven in the same tone.

"Yeah well, it's not like I like her. She's become sort of a sister-friend person. I do care about her, but not like I care about you. Now, Beast Boy…" Robin looked down at his shoes. "I think Beast Boy likes you…" said Robin, looking a bit jealous.

"You know that I don't like Beast Boy. He's become like a little brother to me, just like you and Star." she smiled, noticing that Robin was looking a bit upset about it.

She reached out and took her face in her hands, looked him in the eye and told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I love you and only you. So don't be jealous, Boy Blunder." she gave him a special smile which he answered with a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, they both looked dreamy and tired, but both happy. Then, hand in hand, they walked to their rooms.

* * *

Raven's was the first one they came across.

"Ok well, this is it." whispered Raven.

"Yeah, it is. Rae, I was hoping that you'd like to go out with me tomorrow. You know, we could watch a movie and have dinner. What do you think?" he was looking a bit embarrassed, and this touched Raven's heart.

"That sounds great. I would love to." she answered.

"Great! I mean… cool. Ok well, goodnight my sweet raven." he closed it and gave her a quick goodnight kiss. As he walked away she whispered goodnight.

* * *

When Robin got to his room, he couldn't help grinning. He was extremely happy and he needed to tell someone what just happened. So, he called Cyborg and told him their plans for a date.

"That's great man! I'm happy for you two. And no offense and all, but can I get some sleep now?" he yawned and Robin laughed.

"Goodnight man."

" 'night Cy."

* * *

Raven was static. She couldn't believe that she was about to go out on a date with a guy that she truly loved. She wrote about it in her jpurnal, which helped her control her happiness a bit. Since she was happy and in love and couldn't find how to control herself, things around her room were floating around, just suspended in the air like if they were hanging from the ceiling with strings. She calmed herself and meditated before she went to bed. She had a feeling that she would have a great sleep and an even greater time the next day.

* * *

On the next floor, two of the Titans didn't seem to e tired at all. Beast Boy and Starfire were talking in Starfire's room.

"Why does he seem to enjoy her company more than mine? She is my friend, but I want friend Robin to like me, and not that witch." said Star while pacing around the room.

"Yeah, and why does she have to like him? What does he have that I don't? why cant Raven like me?" said Beast Boy while following Star's path around the room.

"Friend Beast Boy, I have just thought of a brilliant idea!"

"Really? What?" they were now facing each other in the middle of the room.

"Well, since you like friend Raven, and I like friend Robin, and they seem to like each other, it might be possible for us to change that around!" she said excitedly.

"Ok, I think you're saying that you have a plan to make Raven and Robin split up so that I could have Raven and you could have Robin?" he said, looking a bit confused.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Well, as long as Raven doesn't get hurt… Let's go for it!" he was getting hyper now.

"Magnificent! Ok, now…" Star told Beast Boy her plan and with every following word he looked more and more excited.


	9. OH! IT'S ON NOW!

HEY! thanks for the reviews, they were interesting. ok so, here's chapter 8, working on chaoter 9. need atleast 2-3 reviews more if u want more. so R&R!

* * *

It was morning again, and Titans tower was full of excitement. Robin got up and put on a jeans and a red t-shirt to go downstairs for breakfast. Raven just threw on shorts and a blouse that looked great on her. As soon as she opened her door she gasped from surprise. Robin was standing in the doorway. 

"Hey. Sleep ok?" said Robin smiling.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Not that I don't like seeing you and all, but you know…" even though she sounded a little taken a back, she was happy and smiling.

"I was walking by and I heard noises from your room, so I decided to wait for you to come out so that we could go downstairs together. From the smell of it, Cy made eggs and bacon. Hungry?"

"Sounds good. Let's go." she was still smiling and took his hand when he offered it.

* * *

When they reached downstairs they found everyone else already sitting at the table eating. 

"Morning birds! Help yourselves to some breakfast." came Cyborg's greeting.

"Well hello friends Robin and Raven, I am so glad to see you this morning! Did you sleep well?" said Star willingly.

"Yeah dudes, how you doing?" added BB.

"Um… good…" replied Robin and Raven agreed. They were both looking at each other, confused.

"Well, you must join us in the meal of the morning!" said Star, and quickly got up and served them they're food. Then, she set Robin's plate on the chair next to her, and Raven's plate on the chair next to Beast Boy.

"Yeah, come on. Sit and have some breakfast" Beast Boy piped in.

"Guys, chill. Stop attacking them like hungry lions at dinner time." said Cyborg, and Beast Boy turned into a lion and roared. Cyborg glared at him and Beast Boy just smiled innocently.

"Actually, I think I'll eat on the couch. Raven, wanna join me?" said Robin.

"Yeah, these two are starting to weird me out." Raven answered.

Star and Beast Boy looked at each other as if they wanted to jump out and tie them to the chairs. Instead they just frowned and joined the birds at the sofa.

"Let's watch the T.V. Robin, what would you like to watch?" Starfire said this as she pushed Raven over and sat between her and Robin. Raven glared at her while Robin looked annoyed.

"Yeah Raven, let's watch T.V. I promise it won't be anything scary." Beast Boy added for his advantage while taking a sit on the other side of Raven. Robin felt his stomach do a flip flop and fell anger creep up through him.

"Ok, Star what are you doing? Move from there, please." said Raven hotly.

"Yeah, and Beast Boy back away from Rae. What's wrong with you guys?" Robin had at this point put down his plate and stood up. He looked almost ready to pound Beast Boy.

"Oh friend Robin, what is it that you do not like? We were merely being nice. Friend Raven, why are you so upset with me? Is it not ok for me to chose a place next to **_my_** Robin at the sofa?" she was looking at Raven as if she had won a battle and Raven couldn't do anything about it. She stood up and walked to Robin's side, Raven was about to lose it.

"Yeah dude, I just wanted to sit next to Raven since she does seem to be **_my girl_**." said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Robin, and he instantly knew that if Starfire didn't move away from him, she would be toast. Raven understood from Robin's look that he was about to jump on Beast Boy and turn him into a puddle of green mush.

"Ok, since when is Robin **_your_** guy, Starfire?" Raven was standing between Star and Robin.

"Yeah, and what makes you think that Raven is **_your girl_**, Beast Boy?" added Robin.

They were all up now, and it was looking bad. The birds were back to back,b Raven's hands and eyes glowing black, Starfire was in front of Raven fists and eyes glowing green, Robin holding his Bo Staff and Beast Boy a lion. They seemed ready to fight when Cyborg came in between all of them.

"YO! What's going on? We're a team and teammates don't fight. Now chill, sit down, and start talking!" Cyborg looked angry. And they all obeyed. Starfire and Beast Boy were sitting on one end of the sofa, and Raven and Robin at the other.

"Now, I want all of you to answer me, ONE AT A TIME! What the heck is going on here?" yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah, we just wanted to eat breakfast in the couch and watch T.V. together, then all of the sudden Star and BB split us up and start acting all… weird." said Raven, she was still upset and trying to control herself.

"Yeah, that was all. I don't know why, but all of the sudden everyone was up and ready to fight. I don't know why Beast Boy and Star started acting like that." added Robin for security. Then placed his hand over Raven's hoping to calm her down, she looked at him and relaxed.

"Ok, now what's ya'lls side of the story?" said Cyrborg, looking at Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Oh, nothing friend Cyborg, we merely wanted to be nice." said Star, smiling innocently.

"Yeah dude, who said Raven was Robin's girl or that Robin is Raven's guy. As far as we remember Raven was mine and Robin belonged to Starfire." replied Beast Boy, while glaring at Robin.

"Ok, whoa back up! Yeah it seemed that Robin liked Star for a while, and that Raven and BB have had their moments, but nobody belongs to anyone." Cyborg was looking confused and annoyed.

"Raven isn't yours Beast Boy. She's mine, and the sooner you learn that the better." said Robin.

"Yeah, and Starfire, Robin is not yours. He's mine." said Raven to back-up Robin.

"Listen here bird-boy. Nobody ever said that she was yours! I was supposed to be the one to get the dark girl. She likes me!" Beast Boy was hovering over Robin.

"Hey! YOU BETTER BACK OFF! And she's not yours!" Robin jumped up and stood in front of Beast Boy.

Raven got up to stand in between them, hoping to calm them down.

"Hey, I'm not a trophy to be won, ok? I'm a human being, and Beast Boy? I'm sorry, but I do like Robin." when she said that, she turned around to face him and he hugged her. This made Starfire reach their side in a heartbeat.

"GET YOU HANDS OFF MY BOY!" Star pushed Raven away and made her fall back sitting on the couch. Then, she threw herself at Robin, who wasn't expecting it, he stumbled and fell on his back.

"STARFIRE! GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Robin was trying to push her off, but failed at it. As soon as Raven got up, she flew to Starfire and threw a plate full of breakfast leftovers at her. Starfire didn't see it coming and it hit her full force in the face. Just these simple moves, started a war in Titans Tower.


	10. What are we doing? What were we thinking...

hey! thanks to all that reviewed. they were really interesting newayz, here's chapter 9, hope u like it. again, need 2 reviews or more to update again. ;-)

* * *

Beast Boy was a cheetah and was charging at Robin. Robin had his Bo Staff at hand ready to fight back. Starfire and Raven were both glowing with their powers, and wrecking the whole tower. Cyborg was hiding behind the sofa, yelling at them to stop the craziness.

"YO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP! OOOOOUUUUUCH!" came Cyborg's voice. Raven had dodged a green fire bolt thrown by Starfire, and it hit Cyborg.

"CYBORG, GET OUT! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" yelled Robin, while smacking down a lion shaped Beast Boy.

"YEAH DUDE!" added Beast Boy.

"I'M NOT LEAVING! NOW EVERYONE STOP OR I'M GONNA SHOOT DOWN EACH AND EVERYONE LAST ONE OF YOU!" Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready to launch, and everyone stopped midway through their attacks to look at him.

"Friend Cyborg, why is it that you have threatened to hurt us, your friends?" Starfire lowered herself to the ground, and was followed by Raven.

"Yeah, what's with you?" said Raven, while adjusting her cape.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? MAY I POINT OUT THAT I'M NOT THE ONE FIGHTING WITH MY TEAMMATES BECAUSE OF A LOVE MISSUNDERSTANDING! DO I ALSO HAVE TO ADD THAT I'M THE ONE WHO HAD TO THREATEN TO GET YOU TO STOP FIGHTING BECAUSE JUST ASKING YOU TO DO IT NICELY WOULDN'T WORK!" Cyborg had a vein popping out of his head, and was hovering over all of them like a lion ready to attack its prey at dinner time. The rest of the Titans realized what he was saying and felt suddenly embarrassed, and lowered themselves almost to ant size. Beast Boy became a shy, shivering rabbit, while the rest looked down at their feet.

"We're sorry Cy. We just got carried away with our jealousy. You were right. We're a team, and teammates don't fight." said Robin, trying to comfort him.

"Saying that isn't enough. You need to talk about this. You could have hurt yourselves just now!" Cyborg looked so upset that the others couldn't help feeling like dirt. They couldn't believe that they hurt their friend so much.

"Hey, Cyborg, it's ok. You stopped us before we were really hurt. Everything's ok, we'll talk about it and stop fighting." said Raven and moved over to his side. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, hoping to comfort him more.

"Yeah dude, if it wasn't for you we would probably still be fighting." added Beast Boy.

"But what if I hadn't been able to stop you guys? I mean, I had to threaten to hurt you so that you would stop. I hated every second of it." Cyborg pulled away from them and went upstairs to his room.

Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other and felt awful that they had actually been the ones to start the whole thing. The birds looked at each other and felt the same way, it seemed they had started the whole thing because they loved each other. Robin moved to Raven, her eyes started watering and he knew that she needed him to help her stay in control. So, he took her to the sofa, sat down, and pulled her to him, she sat on his lap and cried softly while he held her. Starfire went to the other end of the sofa, and Beast Boy sat next to her and hugged her until her sobs came to an end. They all talked a bit, just saying that they felt bad about what they did. And that they would apologize to Cyborg in the morning. The girls started crying again, and the guys comforted them. Starfire cried herself to sleep in Beast Boy's arms and he fell asleep as well, the birds did the same.

* * *

After he calmed down completely, Cyborg went downstairs to find the two couples asleep in the couch. Birds at one end of the sofa, Star and Breast Boy at the other, and brought them blankets to keep them warm. Then, he set the security in Titans Tower, he headed back to his own room. 

"Seems like the birds are gonna have to reschedule their date." he said to himself, it was already 8pm. Only now he thought about it, and noticed that the fight started at 10 in the morning. And it seemed to have lasted forever, but he hadn't paid attention to the time. Now he was wished he had been paying more attention to what was going on. 'I should have known Star and BB were up to something. They were being too friendly-strange.' he thought. 'I should have known how jealous they would all get, I should have known…' Thoughts like these just kept coming to mind, and it was getting to be too much. When he reached his room, he had to completely shut down, and put an inner timer on his brain on. At 9pm, Titans Tower was completely quiet for the first time all day.


	11. Friendship prevails

wow, apparently you really do like this story.THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!and again, if u want more i need atleast 2 reviews btw, if this storydoesnt seem to great it's probably'cuz i wrote it in less than 2 hrs. so yeah...ok, hope u enjoy it!

* * *

The following morning Beast Boy woke awoke with a start to find himself in his own room. He wondered how he got there, but he was glad he did. Starfire was already up and was getting ready to head downstairs. She thought about what happened last night, she had woken up in the middle of the night and found herself comfortably in Beast Boy's arms. Her first reaction was to get away, but then she noticed that she actually wanted to stay there with Beast Boy. She ended up quietly taking him to his room, when she got him to his bed, he turned into a little puppy, and she rubbed his amazingly soft fur, and then headed to her own room. She had left the birds to stay sleeping together on the couch.

* * *

Raven woke with a start to find herself somewhere where she didn't remember ever being in. She wasn't sure where she was until she spotted the open closet and saw the uniforms, and then became conscious of the warm body that was holding her tightly. She turned to face her companion, and found something really unexpected. Instead of a masked face staring back at her, she saw the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen! She looked extremely surprised and happy, which made Robin smile.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" asked Robin, his voice still sounding sleepy.

"Great, you?" she replied.

"Best I've ever slept" he kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she smiled.

"Robin, what am I doing in your room? Last thing I remember was being in the living room talking to Starfire and Beast Boy and crying. Then, next thing I know, I'm in bed with you." as she said this, her eyes widened. She lifted the sheets to find that she was her pajamas. But, she didn't remember putting them on. She glared straight at Robin.

"Ok… OH! NO! I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU! I DIDN'T LOOK! I'M INNOCENT!" he understood what she was thinking and put his hands over his head. Raven was about to hit him over the head with a pillow, but stopped midway.

"If you didn't do anything, then how did I get out of my day clothes and into my pajamas, then got in your room, and I don't remember?" she was sitting up right with the sheets wrapped tightly around her petite body, pillow still at hand.

"You don't remember?" she shook her head no. "Well, you woke up in the middle of the night, and woke me up, too. You said that apparently Star and Beast Boy had gone to bed, and that we should do the same, so we did. I walked you to your room, then came here. A while later I sensed that you were in trouble, I think it was one of those feelings that come from your being in my mind, so, I went to your room to check on you. When I got there I heard you crying, so I ran inside. It seemed like you were dreaming, and when you woke me up you said something about…" his expression suddenly became extremely serious, and she crawled closer to him and took his hand in hers, as if to urge him to tell her. "You said something about Slade working with your father or something. I didn't understand too well, but you said not to leave you. You also said that you didn't like your room very much at the moment. So, I brought you to mine, as soon as I put you to bed, you instantly fell asleep again." he pulled her to him and she let him lift her to his lap.

"I think I kinda remember. I remember asking you to stay with me, and I know that lately I've been thinking of redecorating my room, but I don't remember the dream." she rested her head against his chest and relaxed while listening to his slow and steady heartbeat. "So… nothing happened, right?" she was sounding sleepy again.

"No, I would never take advantage of you." he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up and gave her a long, love-filled kiss. She was the first to pull away for air.

"I know you wouldn't." she said. They both lay back on the bed and held each other tightly, and finally, they fell asleep once more.

* * *

Starfire got downstairs to find Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video-games like always. Cyborg seemed to be in a much better mood. 

"Oh, friend Cyborg, you seem happy again!" said Starfire, and sat down between the him and Beast Boy. Cyborg, paused the game.

"Yeah, BB told me that you guys talked about what happened, and that you all decided to apologize to me for being so crazy." he said to Starfire.

"Yes friend Cyborg, we are most sorry for hurting you. It was not our intention to do so." she said, while her eyes started to water. When Beast Boy noticed, he put his hand on her shoulder for comfort, and so did Cyborg.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand, and it's ok. Just don't do it again." he smiled and gave her a quick hug. She smiled back and went to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Beast Boy followed her while Cyborg stayed playing games against the computer.


	12. WHERE? STOP! no, just wait

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ok, this is the last time i say this, but i hope ya'll remember, i need atleast 2 or more reviews to update. ok, here's chapter 11, hope ya'll like it.

* * *

Robin was woken up by a knock on the door, and Raven turned to face him. He smiled at her and she returned his smile lovingly, then gave him a playful shove for him to go to the door. All throughout, the knocking continued getting louder.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, I'm coming I'm coming." he answered sleepily, and stumbled to the door. When he went to rub his eyes he noticed that something was missing. He turned to go get a mask from his desk across the room when Raven sent one flying towards him. He put it on and opened the door to find a totally freaked out Cyborg.

"Hey, Cy, what's…" he didn't get to finish, before Cyborg starting babbling.

"The time… the room… empty…WHERE!" he was panting, and looked like he had just ran a 40 mile race.

"Cyborg, calmed down! What's wrong? What are you looking for?" Robin put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Not what…. WHO!" he replied.

"Who are you looking for? Are Beast Boy and Starfire ok? What's going on?" he was getting extremely worried.

"NO! RAVEN! WHERE'S RAVEN! WHERE'S MY SISTER RAVEN!" he was hovering over Robin, ready to smash him to pieces.

"I'm right here Cyborg!" Raven was now standing next to Robin. Sheets wrapped tightly around her body, after all, the pajamas she had chosen for the night was just a small T-shirt and underwear.

"RAVEN! WHERE WERE YOU!" Cyborg pulled her to him and hugged her. She looked absolutely confused.

"I've been in here with Robin. What's wrong?" she said, and pulled away to look at him.

"I didn't know where you were! I got so worried!" he was no crying through his human eye.

"Cyborg, it's ok. I'm right here, I'm safe. I was with Robin the whole time." Robin opened the door wider while Raven took Cyborg inside and made him sit at the desk.

"It's just so late, and you guys weren't downstairs. I got worried. When I came up here the only thing on my mind was 'I hope Raven is ok, I hope Robin is okay too… I hope they're together.' If I came in here and just found Robin and not Raven I would have died. I wanted to fine either both of you, or neither one." Raven looked at Robin for help.

"Cyborg, relax. We're fine, Raven wasn't feeling well last night, she said she didn't want me to leave her and that she didn't want to be in her room. So, I brought her here with me." said Robin, and got a bottle of water from his personal fridge.

"It just got so late, you're both usually up by now and…." he looked around the room. The bed wasn't made, there was no sleeping bag on the floor, Rabin was only wearing boxer shorts and a vest, and Raven was holding the sheet to her body as if they were a life support. Before he could think anymore about it, he pushed Robin to the floor and had his sonic cannon ready to launch. Raven screamed.

"CYBORG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed the birds in unison. Raven dropped the sheets and ran in between Cyborg and Robin. Cyborg tried to push her aside and she fell back on top of Robin. Cyborg didn't seem to notive her and tried to shoot Robin, Raven quickly put up a shield.

"You OK?" they both asked each other, and nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Raven asked, she was starting to struggle to hold the shield which Cyborg was punching and kicking to get to Robin.

"No. I told him how and when you got herem then he just started looking around and then looked at us from head to toe and…" he had caught on, and she quickly understood what he was thinking.

"Oh brother…" said Robin, and Raven started laughing. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the already weak shield, made even weaker by Raven laughing. The shield disappeared and Raven went half limp on top of Robin.

"RAVEN?" screamed Robin, and Cyborg pulled her away from him.

"Raven? Are you ok? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Cyborg sat her down in the desk and she smiled at him.

"I'm fine, but you need a change of mind." she started laughing again, and Robin walked towards her.

"Cyborg, what do you think happened between us last nigh?" asked Robin as he covered Raven with the sheets again.

"Well… you guys were in the same bed… and Raven is in inappropriate pajamas, and so are you… I just thought… you know…" he was blushing and the birds started laughing again.

"Cyborg, nothing happened. Robin walked me to my room, and left me there. I changed into these pajamas and then I slightly remember having a dream, it's not clear yet. Robin sensed that there was something wrong with me and came over. Then I asked him to stay with me, not to leave me, and that I didn't like my room. That I wanted to get away from there. So he brought me here. Yes, we slept together in the same bed in these pajamas, but we didn't do anything." she had controlled her laughing, but was still smiling.

"Yeah, I love Rae, and I would never take advantage of her." added Robin.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just reacted on emotion. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." said Cyborg, he looked really tired.

"Hey, you've been worrying about Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and me for the whole weekend. Why don't you go take a nap, or do something by yourself. You need to take a break from us. And if we need you we'll call." said Raven.

"Ok, sounds good. I think I do need a vacation from you guys. Thanks, see ya later." answered Cyborg and left the room. As soon as the door was closed the birds looked at each other and started laughing again.

"You gotta admit, that was the funniest thing that Cyborg has done." said Robin between breaths.

"Yeah! Even though he tried to kill you and almost ended up hurting me too!" added Raven, and they laughed harder. When they finally caught their breaths and were able to speak again, Robin went back to something that had been puzzling to him.

"Raven, how come you can't remember the dream you had?" asked Robin while taking a sit in the bed.

"I'm not sure… that is strange though. This has never happened before. I wonder what my dream was…" she was looking extremely puzzled and tried to think about it.

"Yeah, do you think it might still be somewhere in your mind?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, probably. There are scraps and pieces that I can still remember, but they don't make sense." she answered.

"Do you know where in your mind it might be?" he asked, and looked down at the floor.

"Probably in a reserve somewhere, I didn't want to remember it so it's probably hiding in… Hold on…" she said suddenly, and he looked up at her.

"What? You remembered?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but I have a feeling I know what you're thinking about. And the answer is no, you are not going in my mind to try to find it!" she was looking agitated and he got up and walked towards her.

"I know that you don't want me in your mind, but you could come with me. I know you can get in, like you did with Cyborg and Beast Boy when you're dad got lose in your mind. I just want to help." he was holding her hands now, she had to turn away to avoid looking into his, once again, unmasked eyes.

"No, I've told you, my mind is a very dangerous place, you shouldn't go in there." she said. He took her face in his hands and turned her gaze to his.

"I love you Raven, and I want to help. This dream was apparently something big, and we need to find out what it is. It's strange that you don't remember, and I want to help you out. If you let me in and come with me, then there should be nothing to worry about." he was speaking clearly and truthfully, she couldn't take it. She pushed him away and walked across the room.

"Robin, I don't want you in there, if something happens you could be trapped in my mind forever. I don't want to put you in danger.' she hated that they ever found out that they could go in her mind, she wished he didn't know about it.

"Raven, I'd do anything for you. Do you really think that this dream is something to just let go by without trying to find out about it?" he asked, now standing behind her.

"No, I think I need to find out about it. I just want to find a different way of finding out, one that doesn't include you inside my mind." she was feeling awful about the whole thing. "How about we wait and see if I have the dream again tonight? Maybe it'll become clearer."

"Ok, but I want to be close to you in case something happens again." he had a questioning look, she read his question ' Should we sleep here or your room, or where?'.

"Here, I like your room, makes me feel safe." she responded, and he smiled.

"It's late, we should probably get some food and get out of the room for a while." said Robin.

"Yeah, I'll go change and met you downstairs." she replied. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss. She went to her own room to take a shower and get ready to head downstairs, and he did the same.


	13. Opening up

Thanks again to all that reviewed. here's a next chapter. enjoy!

* * *

When Robin reached downstairs Raven was already there. He was wearing his uniform, and so where the rest of the titans in the living room. Raven was talking to Starfire and Beast Boy, and all three were laughing. First thing he noticed when Raven looked up at him and smiled, was that she seemed different. Like she wasn't carrying the weight of the world in her shoulders and was now able to… dare he say it… be a normal teenage girl.

"Hey guys" said Robin, taking a sit next to Raven.

"Hello friend Robin! What is up?" said Starfire, sounding more like a friend than an attacker.

"I'm ok, and Star, you sounded more like you're from Earth." he was looking surprised.

"Yeah, we've been teaching her some catch phrases so that she blends in better" replied Beast Boy.

"It's actually kinda fun" added Raven. As soon as she said the word fun, they all turned to look at her, she smiled sheepishly and they all laughed.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do today?" asked Robin.

"LET'S GO EAT!" was Beast Boy's reply, and they all groaned.

"We will eat, but what else are we gonna do?" said Robin.

"Let's go to the mall of shopping!" answered Starfire.

"Well… we could… but do we all really want to?" was Robin's come back, and Raven and Beast Boy both shook they're heads, no.

"We could go to the amusement park, it opened last night." said Raven. No one could believe that she actually said that, but they all agreed that they would go.

"Ok, so do we need time to change, or do you guys wanna go in your uniforms?" asked Beast Boy.

"I would like to change please" said Starfire, and Raven second the notion.

"Ok, it's around 3pm now… How does this sound? We can all go change and meet back here in 20 minutes, then we can go grab something to eat at the mall, Starfire can go shopping for an hour, and then we can head to the amusement park?" Robin was gesturing with his hands toward them like he often did when planning an attack. This made Raven smile.

"Ok, sounds good." said Beast Boy, and the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cyborg had decided to go out of town. He went to visit Titans East. When he reached, he had to knock on the door once, and Mas y Menos were there in a flash. 

"SENOR CYBORG!" they greeted him.

"Hey Cyborg!" "Hey, man!" came Aqualad's and Speddy's greetings.

"Hey ya'll. Sup? Where's Bee?" he asked, and got his answer almost instantly.

"CYBORG! HIIII!" Bee appeared in front of them, Cyborg jumped a little. She had apparently made herself bee size to sneak past them and surprise him

"Hey Bee!" said Cyborg, and they unconsciously hugged. Almost as soon as they touched, they became conscious of what they were doing, and pulled quickly apart. The others were standing by with grins on their faces.

"Um… so, what are you doing here?" asked Bee looking blushed.

"I-uh… got a vacation… the birds back home thought that I needed a vacation from all of them…. so, I thought I'd pay you all a visit… hopefully stay here for a couple of days." He was looking a bit sheepish, but managed to keep his voice sounding fairly normal.

"GENIAL!" said Mas y Menos.

"That's great!" added Aqualad.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" said Speedy.

"What do you think, Bee?" asked Cyborg.

"I think it's great news! We could use the company, I'm getting tired of seeing the same guys all the time. We could you a change in faces." she said, and smiled brightly.

"GREAT!" said Cyborg. They all went in the tower and showed Cyborg a couple new improvements they made to the tower. Afterwards, they all agreed to go out for burgers and just drive around until they got bored.


	14. Out we go

Ok, here's another chapter. sry i took so long. hope ya'll like it. R&R!

* * *

When Raven reached downstairs, the only other titan ready was her beloved Robin. He was wearing black, baggy jeans with a red t-shirt and his usual utility belt. He looked up from the sofa and saw her looking at him. She looked as if she was drinking in every inch of him, and he did the same. She was wearing tight black jeans, with a blood red shirt and her usual belt. He had a feeling there was a special story for that belt, but he wasn't about to ask her that right then. But, he didn't change his thoughts quickly enough, and she read his mind. 

"It was my mother's. She used to wear it all the time, and I took it with me the day I ran away." she said this while touching the belt, and walking towards Robin.

"It's a nice belt. I like it" he smiled his special smile and gave her a quick kiss. When he was about to pull away, he felt her go with him. So, he stopped half way and deepened the kiss, a small groan erupted from her throat, and he hugged her tight to his body. They pulled apart when they heard the door open to find to a very excited Starfire and Beast Boy. They knew they had just interrupted something, and the birds thought that another fight would erupt. But surprisingly enough, they smiled apologetically and got them to join in the conversation.

"We were just thinking that to eat we want Mexican!" said Beast Boy.

"Yes! I would like to have the meat covered in the hard shell, they are absolutely magnificent!" added Starfire.

"OK, if that's what you guys want. What do you think, Rae?" asked Robin.

"Sounds good, it's been a while since I've had tacos." she smiled at them, and started to head for the door.

"Um… guys? What car are we using?" asked Beast Boy looking confused.

"Well, Cyborg definitely took his 'baby', so I guess we'll go in the Ferrari." replied Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire looked even more excited, if that was possible. Raven, however, stopped short halfway to the door to look at Robin.

"Don't worry, Rae, I wont go too fast." he said, understanding what she was worried about.

"Actually… let's to as fast as we can" she responded, and they all smiled broadly.

They all got in the car and sped off to the mall and went straight to the Mexican restaurant.

* * *

Cyborg was telling titans east about what happened earlier back at this own titans tower. They were all looking at him attentively, and he was feeling like they agreed with him. 

"…and there she was. Holding the sheets wrapped around her like there was nothing underneath, and he was wearing boxer shorts and a vest! THEY SLEPT IN THE SAME BED! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT! HE KNOWS SHE'S LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER! I'LL KILL WHOEVER TOUCHES HER!" at this point there was smoke coming out his ears and the blue in his robotic body were turning red, he continued. "So, without thinking, I pushed him and he fell to the ground…"

"YOU WHAT?" interrupted Speedy.

"I PUSHED HIM, OK! LET ME FINISH!" he took a deep breath. "I was so upset I was that I got my sonic cannon ready and was about to fire straight at his head. But Raven came flying in between, I tried to push her aside but she stumbled back on top of Robin. She put up a shield and left me outside to try to break it down." He finished the story and turned to look at them to hear their responses.

"You almost killed Robin, and weakened Raven because you thought they slept together?" asked Bee.

"Well… yeah..." he responded, looking sheepish. Then, all of the sudden, they all started to laugh hysterically.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he was looking irritated.

"SI LO ES!" said Mas y Menos, 'YES IT IS!'

Cyborg looked like he wanted to tear them all limb for limb. Bee was the first one to take a breath and compose herself.

"We're sorry Cy, but it is funny." she said.

"No it's not… I worry about her." he replied.

"You act like she's your sister or something." said Speedy. Aqualad nodded in agreement.

"Well, she kinda is… I know that sometimes I might get a little carried away, but my older brother instinct kick in when it's Raven. She's like my little sister." said Cyborg. He looked so truthful that the titans east were starting to feel bad about teasing him.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Yeah, I think I even screamed at Robin 'Where's my sister?' when I went to his room this morning." added Cyborg looking extremely sheepish and annoyed at his emotions.

"That's cool." said Aqualad and gave him a handshake. The rest of the team smiled at him and he felt better again.


	15. Dinnertime gossip

hey, sorry i've taken so long to update. had computer problems. but i'm back now, and i hope to update on a regular basis. plz, atleast 4 reviews. thanks!

* * *

As they were speeding down the road on their way to the restaurant, all Raven could think about was 'I can't think of a single reason why I didn't used to like speed. It's so amazing!' She was grinning in the passenger's seat, Beast Boy and Starfire where in the back, and Robin, of course, was driving. Raven looked at him and couldn't help smiling at the figure behind the steering wheel. He looked so much older behind the wheel, you wouldn't have guessed he was only 16-almost 17. She though about their age difference, 'tiny difference. I just made 15', she shivered at that thought. Her 15th birthday wasn't one she was proud of, not that she was proud of any of them, but her 15th had been awful. Since her little 'Slade present' a lot of weird things were happening. Usually she had to concentrate on one person to know what they were thinking and feeling, now she was able to tell without even wanting to. She was also having more dreams than usual, and last night hadn't been the only one she hadn't remembered. She had woken up the night before sweating and panting, to find herself in bed, and less then 3 minutes later, she couldn't remember a bit about her dream. As she thought more and more about what was happening to her, the more apprehensive she got and her powers were starting to go a little crazy. She was too consumed in thought to notice, and it wasn't until she felt Robin's hand in hers, that she noticed that the car was floating a couple inches off the ground. 

"Hey, you ok Rae?", asked Robin while holding on to her hand. She felt his warmth flow through her and relaxed. The car went down slowly.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about some things, and apparently took it a little too far" she gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him. She made herself to put all thoughts aside as Robin parked the car. Starfire and Beast Boy ran inside and Robin came around to open Raven's car-side door. She smiled thankfully and took a hand he offered. As they walked in, everyone gave them side glances and started whispering to each other. Raven sensed it was an excited whisper, but it still bothered her to be the center of attention.

"What do you think they keep saying?" Robin whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem to be bad. Just something of interest." She replied in a hushed tone.

"You think they're talking about us holding hands?" he asked playfully. She gave it more thought than he expected.

"You know what? That's exactly it." She said to his surprise.

"Why? That seems kinda weird." He was starting to look annoyed. They reached the table where Beast Boy and Starfire had already made themselves comfortable. And to the birds' surprise, they were sitting together to one side of the table.

"Ok, why is everyone looking over here?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, it is most unpleasant to be watched in such a manner." Added Starfire.

"They're talking about Rae and me. Exactly what? I'm not sure. But it's really getting on my nerves" as Robin said that, he glared at the people in nearby tables. Seeing how annoyed he looked, they all turned quiet and returned to their eating.

"Nice job, Boy Blunder." Joked Raven. He was about to glare at her too, but when he saw the playful smile in her face he couldn't help grinning. Next to him, a hurried and excited voice cut into his thoughts. The waitress was there.

"OMG! So the rumors are like, true? You and Raven are going out together? THAT IS SOOOOO COOL! I always thought that you'd be going out with her!" she pointed to Starfire, "I guess not. Oh… but wait. You two are going out too!" she was referring to Beast Boy and Starfire. "THAT IS JUST AWESOME!" said the preppy waitress. Before she could go on, Robin cut in.

"Well, I think we all want 2 burritos and coke. And a Root Beer for Raven." Said Robin. The rest of the group just nodded, grateful that he had stopped her from going on about dating.

"Oh, ok. They'll be out in about 5 minutes. I soo have to tell the rest of the staff the pairing up you guys decided to go with!" with that last remark she turned on the back of her heel and sped off toward the kitchen.

"She is like sooo totally annoying!" said Raven, mocking the waitress' preppy voice. What she didn't notice was the fact that she used feelings for that. Robin, however did, but decided not to let her know about it. Nothing seemed to have went off flying or burst in flames or anything, so why ruin it?

"Hahahha, nice imitation!" came Beast Boy's props.

"Yes friend Raven, that was a magnificent remake of the waitress!" added Starfire.

"Yeah Rae. Nice job." said Robin simply, but a big, special smile was shining in his face, and Raven knew that there was something he wasn't saying. 'I will find out, you know' she thought for him to read, 'It's nothing bad, it's really cool. Don't worry about it now though.', was his response. They smiled and turned to join the conversation Starfire and Beast Boy had already started.


	16. Fun and Dating at Titans East

Ok, short summary of why it took so long for a new update... moved to a new island, started a whole new life, had my laptop with me thou so i wrote some stuff. to me, it's not that great, but i'll let ya'll be the judges cuz apparently i've made u wait for too long. hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Cyborg and the Titans East had decided they were hungry after hearing Cyborg's story, and went on to order pizza. While they waited, the guys took up playing video games. It seemed Cyborg was beating the rest. 

"HA! Take that! HAHA!" Cyborg was jumping up and down in the couch, about to win while fighting against Speedy and Mas y Menos.

"HEY! That's cheating! You can't do that!" came Speedy's argument, followed by Cyborg's usual remark.

"I CAN, I DID, AND BABY, THAT'S WHY I'M GONNA WIN!", as he said this Mas y Menos took the lead on the race.

"VAN A PERDER!" they said. "YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" said Speedy and Cyborg in unison.

"GOAL!" Came Mas y Menos' reply. They won.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-ANNOYING-HYPER-SPEED-SPANISH-SPEAKING-MIDGETS! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" said Cyborg.

"Give it up Cy; they beat you and Speedy fair and square". Said Aqualad. Speedy was chasing Mas y Menos around the living room when BumbleBee walked in with the pizza.

"DELIVERY! FOOD'S HERE! SPEEDY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Came BumbleBee's voice as she set the food down on the table. In less than 5 minutes, 4 of the large pizza boxes were gone and the 5th one was half way through. Bumble Bee took what was left and put it away.

"Hey Sparky, aren't you tired too? Everyone else is sleeping." She motioned to the rest of her team. Mas y Menos were curled together on one of the dining table chairs. Speedy was on the couch, and Aqualad was floating around in the inside pool, asleep.

"Nah. I'm fine. I came here to see you, it wouldn't be right to just fall asleep." He replied.

"Didn't think you cared like that. Anyways, I know you're here for something more than just talk about the incident between the love birds back in your Titans Tower. What's up?" She was looking at him with that you-know-you-you-can -fool-me look. So, he decided to get straight to the point.

"Well, seeing that Robin and Raven back home weren't scared to show that they cared about each other made me think about things." He couldn't meet her gaze, yet he knew she was looking at him. Probably understanding where this was going.

"Sparky, if you're saying what I think you're saying..." She wore a confused expression. One that made Cyborg's heart skip a beat.

"See, I know we got off to a bad start, but we got through it. From the first day we started out we annoyed at each other, but by the end of it all, you know that it got better. And well, since then we've talked a lot and hung out with the rest of the team and all. And, don't get me wrong, it's been awesome fun, but I was hoping that…well...you know..." He was looking down at his feet. He couldn't finish the sentence; he couldn't accept rejection from her.

"Come on Sparky, what is it? You know you can tell me anything". BumbleBee was now standing right next to him, holding his hand as if trying to reassure him.

"I was hoping you'd go out with me sometime" he was mumbling.

"What'd you say?"

"I want to take you out on a date BumbleBee. You've been a great friend and you're really cool. I like you and I have liked you for a while and I can't keep it a secret much longer. So, I'm here today to ask you one question. A simple question that I have been rehearsing all the way over here just so I don't make a fool of myself and I now I feel like it was just a waste of time. But, I just want to ask you BumbleBee, will you go out with me on a date?" He was looking straight at her, with the most truthful look in his face, and the fear of having messed up could be slightly seen on his eyes. He was holding BumbleBee hands' tight in his while she wore a look that you knew she had been taken by surprise.

"Let go of my hands" Was all she whispered. Cyborg couldn't believe it, he felt like bursting down one of the walls with his sonic cannon. Instead, he just looked at her downward face. Then she whispered again.

"Let go of my hands." Cyborg couldn't understand why, but he let her go. He was about to back away when she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Whoa!" Was all he could say. She was smiling widely at him. He smiled back and gave her one of his smart comments.

"Was that supposed to be an answer? 'Cause I didn't understand." This time he leaned in towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was the first to back away. Cyborg could see she was blushing and was about to comment on it when a splash of water soaked him from head to toe. It was followed by the water freezing him in place. All that could be seen over the ice was his head, which wore a confused expression.

"YO! What's going on?" He was looking at Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos' firm and serious expressions.

"Well, apparently you think that you can take out the queen of Titans East without her guardians' permission." Said Speedy and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"You're kidding me, right?" was all Cyborg could say. BumbleBee was so shocked she could only stand aside and watch.

"No, Viejo" "Nope, we're dead serious" Came Mas y Menos' comment, followed by Aqualad's. Cyborg could tell they were serious. All he could think was 'These tiny people are actually gonna interrogate me so I can take out Bee? You gotta be kidding me! ...Oh well, she's worth it'." And so the interrogation began.


	17. Restaurant Madness and Free Dessert

The titans had fun eating at the Mexican restaurant and talking, laughing, and just having a good time. They were getting ready to pay and leave when Robin felt Raven tense up. He turned to see her face covered by her cloak. He was gonna ask what made her feel they way she did when she answered. The whole mental-feeling link they had was becoming a good way of communication.

"They are talking about us. But this time it's not something either of us would have wanted to hear." She whispered to him.

"What'd they say?" he asked. Beast Boy and Starfire were deep in their own conversation about what rides they wanted to go on when they got to the fair to notice the other twos sudden change in moods.

"Not sure you want to hear it". From the look in her eyes, Robin knew she wasn't gonna tell him, so he closed his eyes and concentrated. 'He's probably going out with her so she doesn't feel bad.' 'I bet you he will leave Raven for Starfire'. 'Yeah, that's who he should be with anyways.' Robin couldn't believe it. He felt so angry he could barely breathe. He did, however, manage to hold his self control together as he had a peek into what Raven was feeling about what she had just heard. He knew her self esteem had dropped by thousands of points and she was thinking that they were right. This made him ever angrier. When he opened his eyes he found Raven glaring at him.

"What!" he asked looking scared.

"Haven't I told you to stay out of my thoughts?" she looked really mad, and Robin couldn't help smiling. She looked like she was ready to slap him.

"I'm sorry Rae, but-" she cut him off.

"Don't call me Rae."

"Ok, then, Raven. I'm sorry but you didn't want to tell me what they said so I had to figure out the next best way to find out. And by the way, they have no right saying anything like that. Who do they think they are? Saying what I'm supposed to do and not! And who I should like and shouldn't like? I should beat each and every one of them!" He was in fumes at this point. His whole face had turned red from the anger. Raven smiled slightly, even thought Robin didn't see it. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly; he stopped his ranting and took a breath.

"Robin, don't worry about it. It wasn't you who said anything. I mean I understand what they mean. It would make sense for you to like her and not me. She's more girly and pretty and preppy, and I'm more dark, and… well… the opposite of Star. So, you know-" she found his hand covering her mouth.

"I would never choose anyone over you. To me, you are the most beautiful woman on the face of the Earth, and you should know that by now. No one can ever take your place." She had turned her face to look down at the table and he gently placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head to look into her eyes. Those beautiful amethyst eyes. He could see love, fear, determination, and many other feelings through them. He was about to kiss her when he heard it. 'Oooooh! Look at that! The birdies seem to actually want to share a kissy-kissy!' 'Hey, come on!' 'He'll back away as soon as he notices that it's not Starfire.' 'I wonder if they're all just drunk…' 'That would make more sense.' 'Yeah.' He had enough of it. Raven noticed it in his eyes a second before he had actually jumped up and had one of the guys by the throat. He really moved fast.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!' Robin looked like he was ready to kill the guy. The whole restaurant had stopped what they were doing to turn to see Robin holding a guy two inches off the ground by his throat. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were behind him in a heart beat, ready to handle whatever came their way.

"Sorry man! I didn't mean it!" The guy could barely speak while trying to breathe and not pass out. Raven stepped up.

"Robin, let him go. Don't do this here." It seemed like he couldn't her words. She put her hand on his shoulder, he tensed up and relaxed in a second, then he threw the guy hard against the seat. The guy got up and stood up tall. He was a good inch and a half shorter than Robin, and the whole 'Tower over me' effect was thrown off. He noticed this too late. This time, Raven was the one to come up to him. Raven was about an inch shorter than him. The guy smiled at her.

"Come on, you're not seriously gonna try to take me, right?' he was laughing. Raven felt Robin's anger rising and she put a hand on his chest to calm him down. Then came Beast Boy's growling and Star's green glow. Raven turned to them and gave them a I-can-handle-myself look. They all stood down as Raven turned to face the guy.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just walk away and leave us alone." It was all she said, she was turning away when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him. The titans reacted and closed in on him.

"STOP!" It was a straight order from Raven to the Titans and they froze, still holding their fighting poses.

"Get your filthy hands off her. NOW!" Raven had never felt Robin this angry before. It reminded her of how he felt every time he thought of Slade. She had to admit this surprised her, but pushed the thought away and focused her attention on the guy currently holding her.

"Make me!" The guy was glaring at all of them.

"Robin, don't. I'm fine." All of the sudden she was off the ground, eyes glowing. The guy hesitated, but held on to her arm.

"I suggest you let go of me. I can go much higher than this." It was her last warning. The guy seemed to have no intention of letting her go. So, she did the one thing she thought was a good idea. She held on to his arm and took him up with her for a spin around the restaurant. She slammed him against a wall and brought him back to his spot.

"Are you gonna let go now?"

"YES! Please, just don't hurt me!" The guy was panicking. She let him drop to his knees and lowered herself next to her friends. She felt they were all proud of her and smiled.

At this point the manager of the restaurant had gotten through to them, and was not looking pleased at all.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"They tried to kill me!" Said the guy, still trying to gain his composure. He was holding on to his stomach like he was trying not tp throw up all over himself.

"Why don't you tell him the truth about what happened before we have to tell him… or better yet, before we _make_ you tell him?" Robin was glaring at the guy like he just wanted to throw him out of the universe. He freaked and spilled the whole story. When he finished, all the manager could do was turn to the titans. They thought they were about to get thrown out, but instead got an annoying question.

"Are you really going out together? I always thought it would be Robin and Starfire." Robin couldn't stand it anymore. He could only think of doing two things. He could kill someone right here and now, or show them the truth in a much more productive, and dare he say, 'yummy' way. He growled at everyone and then pulled Raven toward him. She landed on his arms with a confused looks in her eyes. He smiled at her lovingly. He pulled her close to him and put his arms around her waist. She knew what he was up to and didn't try to back away, instead, she put her arms around his neck. He leaned down toward her and she stood on her toes, then, to everyone's surprise, they kissed. It was a long, passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss, and like he expected to hear, Raven moaned slightly into his motuh. This only made him feel more in love with her. She pulled closer to him and kissed more lovingly. They were broken apart by the burst of everyone cheering and clapping for them. They pulled apart with a sleepy look and goofy smiles on their faces.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Beast Boy for Robin and Raven.

"Yeah, I believe it does. Well, I'm sorry for all the judging, you are teenagers and that's a difficult and misunderstood age. How about you all have desert on the house?" asked the manager. He couldn't help smiling when the titans looked around with greedy looks on their faces. It was their leader who spoke up first.

"Does that include everyone else in the restaurant?"

"Oh, hell! Sure, Why not?" said the manager while everyone cheered again.

"It's the happiest this restaurant's been in a long time!" He added as he went back to the kitchen. Orders to go around and take everyone's orders on deserts, which were free, were heard outside. Raven turned to whisper into Robin's ear, who still had one hand around Raven's waist.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." She said.

"I kinda had to. It pissed me off that they all thought they knew who I would end up liking. I admit I used to like Star, but I never made any move to try to have her as anything more than a teammate and a good friend. But you… you're different. You I just wanna hold 'til the end of time. Besides, the only other thought that I had on how to show everyone that I did want you, was to kill someone, and I doubted you'd like that. So you know. And, even thought I love to fight and show off, yes I admit I'm a bit of a show off, I have much more fun kissing you." He was about to kiss her again when she covered his mouth with her hand and pushed him slowly away. He looked confused, but couldn't help feeling slightly happy when he saw the playful look on her face.

"You know, if you keep kissing me like that, you're gonna waste your lips and mine too. I swear I was away and in heaven or something just now. Everything went blank." She was blushing at this point, and so was Robin.

"I felt the exact same way, Rae." After he said it he tensed a little. He'd been calling her Rae a lot lately, but today she did get mad about it.

"Don't call me Rae" She looked down at her hands.

"Why don't you like being called Ra-that?" She could hear the concern in his voice. She decided she shouldn't tell him the whole truth just yet, so she said something else.

"Because I like hearing you say my name. It makes me feel safe and happy when I hear it coming from you." There, that wasn't a complete lie. She did like it when he said her name. He said it differently from others. He said it in a way that made her feel that her name would be safe in his lips, along with the rest of her. He smiled at her.

"Well, Raven. I will say your name, Raven, as many times as I have to, Raven, so that you always feel happy, my beautiful Raven." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she beamed at him. They turned to find the preppy waitress staring at them and smiling while Beast Boy and Starfire tried to get her attention. She snapped out of it and took their order.

"Ok, first I have to say that the kiss you 2 had, OMG! That was SOOO totally awesome! Ok, now what will it be?" she was practically jumping up and down. She was rather annoying.

"CHEESECAKE!" Burst out Beast Boy.

"I will have the soft, chewy pillow that is made of the sweet mud!" said Starfire.

"I think she means chocolate cake, and we'll take a banana split and 2 spoons." Said Robin and turned to Raven, looking for approval. She nodded at the waitress.

"Ok then! That'll be one cheesecake for the green dude, one chocolate cake for the alien girl, and a banana split for the love birds. OK! Be right back!" again she turned on her heel and was away from the table and in the kitchen before they could argue about the nicknames she'd given everyone. The titans started a new conversation and relaxed while waiting for desert.


	18. A Dimwit Criminal and FInally the Park

Cyborg was more afraid about being question by the guys at Titans East when they started that he would have expected to be, and then more relieved about it being over when they said it was okay for him to take BumbleBee out on a date that he had expected. Afterwards they had left BumbleBee and Cyborg in the kitchen and went to the living room to play videogames. As soon as Cyborg was sure the guys wouldn't be able to hear him, he started arguing about the whole thing.

"I can't believe a bunch of tiny superheroes actually had the guts to question me like that! I mean, who do they think they are? Your brothers or parents or something!" BumbleBee couldn't help smiling.

"Kinda like you Raven and Starfire, huh?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Who said anything about Star? Do you know something I don't?" he was eyeing her suspiciously, and she laughed a bit.

"No, I don't. But you know as well as me that if it had been Starfire you found with Robin, or any other guy for that matter, that you would do the same." Cyborg thought for a moment and finally smiled at her.

"You're right, I would. The Titans are my family and I treat them that way. Maybe more so than I should sometimes." She took his hand in hers.

"You're a great teammate, friend, and brother. And I know they all love you for that. Even us here feel that way about each other even though most of the time we want to kill each other. And we feel like the Titans are also a part of our family." He looked at her knowing that she was saying the truth. It pleased him she felt this way, and it only made him feel even better about the decision he had made by asking her out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mexican restaurant, the 4 Titans had finished their desert and, after much arguing, ended up paying only half of their actually bill. Then, they were ready to head for the amusement park and have a good time. Something had been pressing up against Raven's mind, making her feel like something wasn't slightly right, but she shrugged it off as just paranoia of actually going out as Robin sped down the road toward their next destination.

"How about some music?" Robin asked his team. They all nodded and he turned on the radio to their favorite radio station, one that played all kinds of music to fit all kinds of people's likings.

"Up next, an hour of all your favorite songs for one hour commercial-free!" announced the radio, and Beast Boy had said "Cool!" and put on a goofy face which made Starfire giggle. Robin turned to look at them and smiled at their happiness. It was a great night.

"Yes it is." Said Raven.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be reading each other's minds." He said, grinning.

"I didn't. You were thinking out loud." She winked at him and he blushed a bit which made Raven laugh a little. Even though she didn't show it much, she did have feelings like the rest of them. And tonight it was easier to let them out than ever before. Since she had been truthful with Robin about her feelings and fought the Titan's alien princess, she had been able to let her feelings take a bit more control than before without anything blowing up or anyone getting hurt. While she thought about this she didn't notice that she had been staring at Robin who had set their modified car into auto-pilot and stared right back at her. She snapped out of it and glared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Robin could detect a hint of annoyance and stopped grinning.

"I'm just returning you the hungry look in your eyes." He's voice had been so cool and truthful that Raven blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I hadn't really noticed." He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"Why do you look away every time I make you blush?"

"Because I'm not used to it. I feel foolish after I blush." He knew she was telling the truth and gently caressed her face. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand. They were interrupted shortly after.

"DUDE! LOOK OUT!" screamed BeastBoy from the back. Robin turned to find a light post heading right for them. He screamed and tried to pull away, but it was too close, he knew it was going to hit them. Next thing he knew, the post was covered in black energy about an inch away from the car. He turned to find Raven's eyes were glowing black as she tossed the post out of the way. Robin shouted the usual "TITAN'S GO!" and they all jumped out of the car. In front of them stood, Johnny Rancid, with a new and improved metal dog.

"HEY LITTLE TITANS! READY TO BE DOG FOOD!"

"SHUT UP JOHNNY! HIS FANGS ARE GONNA BE YOU JAIL CELL!" replied Robin and threw a couple of freeze disks at him. Johnny dodged one, but the other got his left leg and he was stuck to the back of the dog. BeastBoy, Raven, and Starfire were up next. BeastBoy morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed the now free Johnny by an arm. While Starfire and Raven tried something new.

"Starfire! I want you to put a starbolt into this sphere." Raven made a sphere with her energy and left a hole for Starfire to place some of her energy in it. Starfire understood what she wanted to do and concentrated some of her energy into the sphere. Then Raven closed it.

"BEASTBOY, DROP HIM IN!" yelled Robin while watching the girls, and he dropped Johnny into the dog's open mouth who had been trying to catch BeastBoy. His mouth closed around Johnny and Raven threw the sphere at the dog's head. He was instantly shut down and Johnny was trapped behind the beast's metal teeth. Robin walked up to him.

"I told you he would be your jail cell." Johnny snarled at him and Robin grinned as he heard the police sirens. "Have a nice one Johnny."

The police needed Raven's and Starfire's help to get Johnny to jail and the dog to be destroyed and thrown in a junkyard. An hour later then team was back in the car, once again heading for the park. On their way there Robin complimented them on how well they all did while BeastBoy bragged about all the cool new moves. This time they made it to the park.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" asked Raven after they had purchased their tickets and were making their way inside.

"I want to go on the biggest roller coaster they have!" said BeastBoy. "I wish to do the same friend BeastBoy!" added Starfire. "Cool!"

"What about you guys?" he asked looking at Robin and Raven.

"I'm not sure. Raven?"

"I think a roller coaster sounds like a good idea. But afterwards that's all." They all nodded and agreed to go together. Once there, the line seemed to take forever. They were all getting thirsty so BeastBoy and Robin decided to go get them all drinks while the girls waited in line. Starfire and Raven talked over about what had happened in the restaurant with Raven and the guy, and by the time BeastBoy and Robin got back they found them laughing so hard they were holding on to their sides.

"What's going on here?" asked Robin as he handed Raven a root beer and BeastBoy gave Starfire a fruit punch juice.

"Nothing friend Robin. We were merely remembering how friend Raven got rid of the guy back at the food restaurant." Answered Starfire.

"That was seriously cool Raven." Complemented BeastBoy and Raven blushed only slightly as she turned to Robin. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, it was." He said.

"Thanks. It was actually…. fun." Everyone was shocked by her words, but quickly started cheering for her.

They had finally reached the front of the line and were up next to sit in the first row of the car for the roller coaster. BeastBoy was the first in, followed by Starfire, Raven, and finally Robin. As they sat down, Raven took sometime to look at the ride they were about to take and felt like she was going to faint. She had just started liking speed today and was about to go in a roller coaster that would turn them upside down 5 times, drop them from extremely high heights 4 times, and hold them upside down for 30 seconds at the end to then return all the way back to the beginning, this time going backwards. She felt herself starting to feel sick and turned to look at Robin. He knew what she was thinking and held on to her hand.

"It'll be fine. I promise." He grinned and squeezed her hand as the ride started. They started going up. She tried to reply.

"I hope you're ri-IIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" they were going down full speed.


	19. A New Room, Cotton Candy, and Apologies

It was 11 at night by the time everyone in Titan's East had decided to go to bed. Cyborg was going to stay there for 2 more days. He and BumbleBee had made plans to go out on their first date the next day. He had also promised the guys to help them upgrade their new car in hopes to have one like his. Everyone said goodnight and headed to their rooms and left BumbleBee to show Cyborg to his room.

"As you already know we have 2 extra rooms on the same floor as my room, so if you need anything just scream. I'll be there in a heartbeat." said BumbleBee as they got off the elevator.

"Thanks. I do, however, remember that there are 2 extra rooms on every floor."

"Yeah, but I think you'll like this one. Here's your room. Mine is 2 doors down. 'Night, Sparky."

"Thanks again, Good night." He pulled her into a quick hug and watched her until she turned into her own room. Then, he entered his.

"WHOA!" The room was all high-tech and even had a recharging station that he could use. After he had figured out just how to work it and had started looking around at the rest of the room, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. We had a-" Cyborg finished her sentence for her.

"A recharging station set up for me? Thanks." He was still looking around the room.

"Yeah, that." He turned to face her and found her in pajamas. His jaw dropped slightly at the sight. He had to admit he liked it… a lot. It was a short, tight, yellow night dress, spaghetti straps and had a cut in the chest like a V. It was decorated with small bees flying around, and her extremely curly hair was lose. She walked over to him and gently closed his mouth shut with her hand. She smelled like sweet, soft honey.

"I…I…I-" he didn't know what to say.

"You-?" she was trying not to laugh at his reaction.

"I…I think that…. That your hair looks nice out…down…lose…like that…" He was trying really hard not to scream at the top of his lungs 'DAMN GIRL! YOU LOOK HOT!' He shook his head and looked at her again. This time he concentrated on her equally beautiful face.

"Thanks, but don't expect me to wear it down during the day."

"Why not?"

"It's hard keeping hair like mine in place. I just washed it, that's why it looks okay now. Anyways, I should go. We both need to get some sleep." She pointed to the clock. 12:30 am.

"Yeah, we probably do. Um... Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow" He walked her to the door, and was going to take her to her room, but she told him it wasn't necessary.

"It's right there, I can find my way. 'Sides, you have work to do tomorrow with the guys while I can sleep in late. Sweet dreams." Once again he watched her walk away, even after she was in her room he waited a few more minutes outside his own. 'She really is something' With that as a final thought, he went in his own room and set himself to sleep.

As soon as the ride was over, the Titans looked at each other to find BeastBoy still cheering, Starfire holding on to his arm with a happy-yet-scared look in her face, Robin laughing and Raven with eyes closed holding Robin's hand like her life depended on it.

"DUDES, THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" said BeastBoy. He was already out of his seat and jumping around.

"Sounds great! I'M IN!" came Robin's response. Starfire and Raven slowly made their way out of the car. Robin followed and stood next to BeastBoy, looking at the girls. Starfire and Raven looked at each other and then at Robin and BeastBoy.

"Um, friends… the truth is…" Raven finished for Starfire.

"If you want to go on again, you will have to go by yourselves. There is no way we are going to do that again." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"Yes friend Robin, I do not wish to have my dinner show in front of me again." Said Starfire and BeastBoy chuckled. Raven glared at him and he stopped.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to come. Jeeze!" BeastBoy got back in and was looking hopefully up at Robin who turned to Raven. She nodded and he went in after BeastBoy.

"We'll see you when you get off." Said Raven, and they were off.

Raven turned to Starfire who smiled at her. "I want cotton candy, what about you?" Starfire nodded happily and turned to the exit, Raven followed close behind. They went to a booth were you could find any candy you could possibly think about. Starfire was the first to speak up.

"I would like 2 of the soft colorful clouds that melt in your mouth instantly!" said Starfire. The vendor looked confused and turned toward Raven hoping for a translation. She smiled at him and explained that they wanted cotton candy. He smiled and turned to Starfire.

"Which color would you like?" "Pink!" said Starfire. The guy handed her a pink one and turned to Raven.

"I'll have purple." He got one for her and returned with a smile on his face.

"A dollar each." Raven paid him and they turned to make their way back to the roller coaster, hoping that Robin and BeastBoy were out already. When they got there the supervisor told them that they had left a message. Raven took the slip of paper the man handed her and read it out loud. 'Since you weren't here yet, we thought we'd go on again. Be back shortly, BeastBoy and Robin.'

"Well, I guess we have to wait for them." "That is okay friend Raven. I wish to have a conversation with you." Raven nodded and they sat at a nearby bench.

"So, what is it you want to talk about Star?" asked Raven as she popped a piece of cotton candy in her mouth. Starfire looked straight at her, Raven noticed a small look of shame in Starfire's eyes and became instantly concerned.

"It is about Robin, and the fight we had in the living room." Raven nodded her on.

"I have felt great caring for Robin for a very long time. When I knew that Robin was ready to have you as his girlfriend and not me, I became jealous. I could not understand why the one boy who had helped me get used to Earth's customs was suddenly diverting his attention to my best friend. I must admit that I thought it was a joke, that you were controlling him somehow. It made me angry and I decided I had to do something. I found that friend BeastBoy felt the same kind of jealousy toward Robin. He likes you and thought that Robin was playing a joke on you. We discussed it, and decided to do what we did. At that time it seemed like a good idea. Only afterwards did I realize how wrong I was." Raven notice a hint of moisture in Starfire's eyes and she put her hand on her alien friend's shoulder. Starfire looked up to her and smiled.

"Dear Raven, you are my best friend, and I still care greatly for Robin, but I have come to realize that your feelings toward him and his toward you are even stronger than my own. I know this now, and it makes me happy to know that my two best friends are happy. I just wanted to tell you that… I am most sorry for acting the way I did, and I really wish that you and friend Robin remain together. You truly deserve it. I just hope that my previous actions have not caused you to think of me as no longer your friend." Starfire had a hopeful look in her eyes. Raven was surprised to hear such words from someone like Starfire, but also knew that she was telling the truth. Raven simply pulled her into an embrace. Starfire didn't expect the action, but smiled and quickly returned the hug. The guys had gotten off the roller coaster and saw them talking. They were only a few steps away when they saw Raven hug Starfire, they looked at each other with confused yet relieved looks on their faces and took the remaining steps toward the girls.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Robin. Raven and Starfire pulled apart to look at them. They were both crying but still had smiles on their faces.

"Are you ok?" asked BeastBoy as he took a seat next to Starfire and handed her a napkin from the booth behind them.

"We are doing great friend BeastBoy." Answered Starfire while wiping away the tears. Robin sat next to Raven with one leg over each side of the bench. He wiped a couple tears away from Raven's face.

"What were you two talking about?" Raven turned to Starfire and smiled at her. Then turned back to Robin.

"Girl stuff." He looked over at Starfire who was also smiling. Then, he heard BeastBoy saying something about 'Ok, don't wanna know any girly stuff.' followed by, 'Oooh! Cotton Candy!' Starfire shared some with him and Robin looked again at Raven who was still smiling.

"I'm glad everything worked out." She nodded as fed him some of her cotton candy. They all stayed there eating and watching the people walk by. The one thought they all shared was the deep happiness they all felt as they enjoyed each other's company.


	20. Stuffed Animals and A Promise

While sitting down people watching, Starfire had spotted people walking by with stuffed animals. When the cotton candy was finished, and they got bored of sitting around they set out to find a stand that had stuffed animals that Starfire liked so BeastBoy could try to win one.

"Starfire, please make up your mind soon. I'm tired of walking around aimlessly." Raven couldn't believe they were actually still walking around after half an hour.

"Yes friend Raven. I will make my choice shortly. LOOK!" They all turned to see were Starfire had run off to. When the Titans looked at the stuffed animal from far they couldn't think of a single thing that looked like any of them. When they got closer they saw they were actually little, colorful aliens. You had to knock cans over with a ball in order to win.

"I would like the pink one with the four eyes. Could you win that one friend BeastBoy?"

"I'll try. Excuse me, sir, how much is it?" The man in charge turned to him with a piece of paper that had all the prices. BeastBoy chose three balls for six dollars. Raven and Robin were standing behind him as he aimed, and Starfire was sitting to his left, hands clasped together. BeastBoy aimed the first one and knocked the first 3 cans over. The Titans cheered.

"Thank you! Now I just have 2 more to go…" he looked like he was really concentrating hard, and Robin chuckled. He turned to Raven.

"I'll be right back. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Raven nodded and sat down on BeastBoy's right. He got the cans the second time and was going for the third. He became an announcer on his own behalf.

"He aims, he throws, and… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HE WON!" Starfire jumped on him and gave him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Thanks Star, but could you let go? I can't breathe…" Starfire backed away and let BeastBoy get the alien from the man. When he handed it to her, she gave him one of her big bubbly smiles.

"Thank you friend BeastBoy. That was most kind of you."

"No problem Star. You wanted it and it was fun." He smiled back at her. "Ok, so what's up next? Hey, where's Robin?"

"He said left and said he'd be right back. Let's wait for him for a while. If he doesn't show up in ten minutes we'll call his communicator." Answered Raven. BeastBoy and Starfire both nodded and sat back down. Five minutes later Robin came back, hiding something behind his back, and one of his cocky grins was plastered on his face.

"Hey, I see you won BeastBoy. Good Job."

"Thanks. What's that behind your back?" asked BeastBoy trying to get a peek.

"I went on a hunt for a stuffed animal myself. I saw this one game on our way over here that had something I thought someone here might like." He sat down next to Raven and pulled out a stuffed animal. Raven's eyes widened when she noticed exactly what it was. Robin was holding a soft raven in his hands. Raven didn't know what to say. She looked up at him and he nodded. She took it in and ran a hand along the soft bird. Then, she jumped up at Robin and gave him a squeeze. He was laughing and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much! It's beautiful!" he pushed her back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"It's nothing compared to you." She blushed and was about to turn away when he took hold of her chin. She smiled, knowing that he liked seeing the effects his words had on her. They're thoughts were interrupted by BeastBoy cheering.

"Hey, Robin actually won something. That's new."

"Haha, very funny BeastBoy. We both know I can win twice as much in half the time that you can." BeastBoy stuck out his tongue and Starfire and Raven started laughing. The guys turned to them looking annoyed, and then they too began to laugh. Raven was the first to recover.

"Ok, it's almost one in the morning. One more ride and then we should go home."

"Yep. So, what do we wanna try next?" said Robin, standing up.

"I wish to go on another roller coaster! Just not as big as the last one…" said Starfire, and Robin smiled.

"Me too!" agreed BeastBoy.

"Well, I've had enough of roller coasters, but I can wait for you all." Said Raven.

"Or you could come with me on the Ferris Wheel. I don't want to go on any more roller coasters either." Raven agreed with Robin, and they all got up to head for their destinations. Robin stopped Starfire and BeastBoy and told them to meet by the car as soon as they were off. Starfire and BeastBoy nodded, and they ran toward the closest roller coaster while Robin and Raven, who was still holding on tightly to the raven, went to the Ferris Wheel.

BeastBoy and Starfire chose a roller coaster in which the car seated only two people. This one would drop them from it's top height and then turn them upside down twice, drop them from high again, and reach back at the station. When they got off, BeastBoy called Robin to find out they had just gotten on a few minutes ago. BeastBoy told him they would get a drink and then go to the car and wait for them there. Robin agreed and closed communication. He turned to look at Raven. The moon was shinning brightly and her eyes sparkled. She was looking off to the distance, and clutching on to the bird Robin had given her with all her strength. Robin couldn't help smiling at her beauty and noticeable happiness. Raven felt his eyes on her and turned to him. She smiled and cuddled herself next to him. He put his arms protectively around her.

"You know, this goes against all the rules I have about protecting those I love. I wouldn't usually go around letting everyone know who I love. But with you… I just want to shout it to the world." Robin had his cheek against Raven's head, and was talking so softly and lovingly that Raven's happiness, if it was possible, grew even bigger.

"I know, me too. But judging by the way you're holding on to me I'd say that no one could ever hurt me. How is it that you can make me feel so safe and at ease?" she took one of his hands in hers and rubbed it against her cheek. Robin smiled at the contact and at the question.

"That's because I'm sure I'd die to keep you safe, and you know you can trust me. Am I right?"

"You are absolutely correct. And I would die for you as well." He gently kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. He noticed a hint of worry in her eyes, and immediately became concerned. He tilted his head slightly to the side as a sign of asking her what was wrong.

"Please promise me something Robin."

"Anything Raven."

"Promise me you will never leave me. Please, don't ever leave me. I couldn't live without you." Robin noticed the smallest traces of tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

"My beautiful Raven, I will never leave you. There is no ocean, land, planet, universe, or dimension that could possibly ever keep me away from you. I'll swim through the largest ocean, I'll run through the largest strip of land, I'll travel across the largest planet and universe, and I'll fight my way out of any unexplainable dimension, to reach you." Tears were freely flowing from her eyes, but she was smiling, and he hugged her tightly.

"I will do the same and more to remain by your side Robin. I love you." She was quietly crying into his chest as he ran his hand up and down the small of her back.

"I love you too, Raven."


	21. Messy Room, Upgrading, Chill a Bit

When the Titans finally reached their home it was almost three and when Robin looked at everyone he noticed they had all fallen asleep. BeastBoy woke up when he felt the car stop, and Starfire just curled up closer to him and kept on sleeping, holding on to the alien with one hand and hugging BeastBoy with the other. When BeastBoy noticed her he blushed and looked up at a smiling Robin. Raven had curled herself in a tiny ball in the front seat and fallen asleep as well, with a peaceful look on her face, still holding on to the stuffed animal. Robin turned back to BeastBoy.

"Can you carry Star to her room so I can carry Raven to hers?" whispered Robin. BeastBoy nodded and gently pulled himself free of Starfire's embrace and got out of the car. Robin did the same and they headed to the opposite side of the car to carry out the girls. Robin turned Raven over a little so he could pick her up, praying that he didn't wake her up. BeastBoy had positioned Starfire so that when he got to her side it was easy to just lift her out. Both young men carried the two sleeping beauties into the tower, said good night, and headed to deposit them into their beds so they could go to sleep themselves. BeastBoy pressed the code and the door to Starfire's room opened. He almost gasped out loud when he saw the room, but controlled himself so he wouldn't wake up Starfire. 'Starfire was really mad…', he thought. There was a whole in the wall that separated the bathroom with the regular room and there was stuff all over the floor. It looked like BeastBoy's room before he had cleaned it. Since it was usually messy, last time he got upset he cleaned. He carefully made his way to Starfire's bed with her still in his arms. When he set her down she slowly opened her eyes.

"Friend BeastBoy? What has happened?"

"You mean how did you get here? Or what 'here' is?"

"Did I fall asleep in the ride from the park of fun machines to our home?" BeastBoy nodded. Starfire looked around her room and sighed.

"I do not wish to be in my room. I will go to the room of living for the night. Thank you for all of your help friend BeastBoy." BeastBoy hesitated for a moment but quickly made up his mind.

"You know Star, I have bunk beds in my room. You can sleep in one if you like. Everything is clean." Starfire looked up gratefully at him and nodded.

"Will you also allow me to use the room of the bath? I am afraid my own is not working as it should."

"Sure Star. Just get whatever you need and come over. I'll go ahead and take a shower and be out of your way when you get there." She smiled and BeastBoy headed out of her room and to his. Starfire looked around her room again and sighed. She knew she had to tell Robin that he needed his help fixing everything, which meant telling him what happened in the first place. She decided to push that thought aside as she fished around for some clothes, grabbed the alien BeastBoy had won for her and turned to go to BeastBoy's room.

Robin laid Raven gently on her bed, removed her shoes, and covered her with the blankets. She shifted on her side and went on sleeping, a smile still graced her face. Robin smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left the room. When he reached his own he took a quick shower and went to bed. Less than ten minutes later, he was sound asleep.

* * *

Cyborg woke up the next morning to the screams of two young Spanish speaking midgets, and two young guys screaming at him to wake up. He was so ready to blast them all with his sonic cannon, but instead groaned and opened his eyes to see the members of Titan's East minus their female leader staring at him.

"Alright, I'm up. What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 am Cyborg. Time for you to help us make our won T-car." Answered Speedy.

"I ain't fixing a thing until I get some good breakfast." Was Cyborg's reply as they all headed for the kitchen. BumbleBee was nowhere in sight. 'I guess she really is gonna sleep in late.' He took the leftover pizza out of the fridge and heated it up for breakfast. When he was done he went out to find the rest of the team outside ready to work on the car.

"Ok then, where do you want to start?" All the guys started talking at once and Cyborg held a hand up to silence them.

"Let's start with making it faster and we'll work our way from there." The Titans East nodded and got to work. Before they knew it, BumbleBee came out to tell them that lunch was ready and to hurry up before it got cold. Her team's reply was "Yes mom." followed by Cyborg laughing. BumbleBee glared at him and he looked down to the floor and went inside. After they finished eating and Cyborg had washed the dishes they headed back out to work on the car.

"Don't forget we have plans for tonight, Sparky."

"Don't worry Bee, I've been hoping for this day to come for a long time now. There is no way I'll forget." Cyborg smiled and followed the guys outside. They were finished with most of the modifications by 5pm and Cyborg said they should pick up the next day so he could get ready to go out with BumbleBee.

When he got up to his room he found a note taped to his door. It was from BumbleBee. "Can't wait 'til tonight." Her lips were imprinted in a kiss in the paper. Cyborg smiled and went in his room. He wanted to take a nap before tonight, then when he knew that BumbleBee would be getting ready, he would go out to get her flowers and come back with enough time to go out and decide what to do. He sent a message to Robin back at Titans Tower saying when he would be back and what his plans would be while with the Titans East, and set for his nap.


	22. Flowers, First Date, A Bit of Trouble

When Cyborg woke up it was already six. He got up and headed for BumbleBee's room to see if she was getting ready. When he was about to knock he heard BumbleBee's voice through the door.

"What to wear! I don't know where we're going! Should I go with classy evening clothes, or casual and relaxed, or girly and pretty… This is too complicated. Cyborg smiled and knocked on the door. He heard BumbleBee gasp and move around in the room. A couple seconds later she was at the door.

"Oh, hey Sparky. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, calm down and wear anything you feel comfortable in. No matter what you wear you'll look absolutely beautiful." BumbleBee blushed and smiled.

"I guess you heard me… Thanks. Do you know where we're going yet?"

"Nope, you can choose. But I have to go out for a bit and I'll be right back." Cyborg noticed a hint of worry make its way into BumbleBee's face and added, "Don't worry, I'll be back with plenty of time for our date." BumbleBee nodded and headed back in her room.

Cyborg had found a couple flower shops, but none of them had flowers that he thought BumbleBee might have liked. When he was about to give up he found a sixth flower shop. It was small and had a nice feel to it. Cyborg walked in and was instantly approached by the owner, an old lady with a friendly smile in her face.

"Hello there, my name is Helen."

"Hi, I'm Cyborg."

"Well Cyborg, how may I help you? Are you looking for anything in specific?"

"Yes… and no. I have a date tonight and I want to get her flowers, but I'm not sure what she likes." Helen nodded and walked through an aisle full of hundreds of flowers with lots of different colors. Cyborg followed her to the back where she stood behind a desk.

"I have a couple flowers that just arrived less than an hour ago. They are all very beautiful, and I can make a bouquet for you if you like them. Here they are." She pulled out an aluminum pan full of flowers. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Yeah, they're awesome. How long do you need to make the bouquet?"

"When is your date?" Cyborg looked at his watch and gasped. It was already 6:40! He promised BumbleBee he wouldn't be late!

"In twenty minutes… I can't believe I wasn't paying attention to the time!" she looked up at the woman and she smiled.

"If you help me, all I need is ten minutes." Cyborg nodded wildly and the woman laughed.

"Ok, here are some scissors; you just have to cut about an inch from the end. Is that ok?"

"I think so." Cyborg picked up the scissors and got to work. Just like the woman had said, ten minutes later, they were finished.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much. How much is it?"

"I would usually ask for twenty since it was short notice and with a wide variety of flowers. But, you're a nice guy and you helped me. Ten dollars should do it."

"Well, I'm eternally grateful. Here's twenty-five. Thank you very much, Helen." Cyborg smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Thank you, Cyborg. And tell the lady who you're taking out that she has made a wise choice. Have fun, come back soon and bring her with you."

"Her name is BumbleBee. And thank you. You're very kind. What time do you close?"

"9:00 today."

"I'll try to bring her by before then. Thank you again. Good night." The woman nodded as Cyborg ran out the shop and into his car.

When he got to the tower it was 6:58. He ran up to BumbleBee's room and knocked on the door, flowers behind his back. She opened the door and was about to argue with him when he pulled the flowers out.

"Oh my god… Cyborg they're beautiful!" she jumped and gave him a hug. "But you do know that you were almost late."

"Trust me, I know. You have no idea what I've gone through. Shall we go?" He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Will you tell me you great adventure on our way to dinner?" He nodded and they walked out to his car. Cyborg opened the door for BumbleBee and she got in. When he closed the door he looked at his watch. 7:02 pm, had he stayed in the tower waiting for seven to come, they would have left an hour later. When he got in the car he turned to look at BumbleBee. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a yellow blouse.

"You look very stunning, Bee."

"Thank you, I think so too." She smiled and he laughed. He started the car and as he was driving out he told her what ha had gone through to get her the flowers. BumbleBee smiled, laugh, blushed, and agreed to the message that Helen had sent for her. Their first stop was the flower shop. The talked to Helen while she worked on another flower arrangement. Cyborg just sat out to the side as BumbleBee and Helen talked about the flowers that he had gotten for her. He smiled at the interaction. Helen looked happy to have someone to talk to while she worked, and BumbleBee looked happy to be able to talk to someone so freely and keep Helen company. Before they knew it, it was 9 and Helen was closing the shop. They said Good night and headed their different ways.

"I like her." Said BumbleBee once Cyborg and her were in the car heading for a late dinner.

"I noticed. I didn't know you knew so much about flowers." She smiled.

"Hey, I'm as close as a person gets to be a bee. I like spending time lying around fields and all. Well, before the whole Brother Blood thing that is. It feels really good to find someone who I can talk to about things like that." Cyborg smiled at her and nodded.

"I guess that's not the last time you two meet." He winked at her.

"Definitely. So, what's our next stop?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hm… Chinese! There's a really good Chinese restaurant around the corner here. Let's go there."

"Ok, Chinese it is."

As soon as they got out of the car, BumbleBee's communicator went off. She picked it up to see red flashing around the tower and Speedy screaming to her.

"BEE, WE'VE GOT TROUBLE! I'LL SEND YOU THE DIRECTIONS AND MEET YOU THERE!" BumbleBee nodded and looked up at Cyborg. Cyborg turned around and opened the door for her to get back in the car. She gave him an, I'm-really-sorry-about-this smile and he just shrugged. BumbleBee plugged in the directions into Cyborg's car, and they were off.


	23. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I'm writing this to let all of you know just how sorry I am for doing this to you… I know a lot of you really wanted to keep reading my story, but I've had a crazy time up until recently. When I started this story, that same year I moved to a new island, and so many new things came from that, that I'm almost surprised I'm still here actually writing this.

Anyway, the point of this is to tell you that I'm really sorry for not writing this anymore. I started off great, sending out up to 7 chapter of updates at once, but then I suddenly stopped. Since it's been so long, I can only guess that most of you have lost interest in this story. So, I'm thinking of deleting it. However, it's not up to me.

You as the readers, get to choose. If you would like to me to continue this story, and write it to the end, then just let me, and I'll get it out to you. It wouldn't be fair for me to just pull the whole thing out without consulting all of you first. Don't worry at all about me, I started this story only because I had an ending in mind, and if I'm asked to continue, I will finish it. If not, then I'll delete it and maybe add some one-shots or something for now.

I just want to know… Continue and give you the ending, or leave it off here? I'm asking for at least 5 reviews in order to continue the story. These next two weeks I have a summer program thing to go to, but if I have all the reviews by this Thursday, I'll be thinking about it and as soon as I get back, I'll hit you all with a massive update.

It's up to you peeps!

Sincerely,

Kashi


	24. Stomachache and a Nightmare

Hey peeps! Ok, so I actually got one review, and it was enough. So, thanks to **cheekylildevil**, I've decided I'm gonna do my best to finish this story. Here are 5 chapters I had written before I stopped updating. I'm gonna need about 5 reviews to keep updating. I have some things coming up in the next two weeks, so I'll try to keep updating, but if I can't, then I'll have a huge update and possible ending by the end of those 2 weeks. Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

By the time Starfire had gotten out of the shower in BeastBoy's room, he had set up a blanket on the floor with junk food for a midnight snack. Starfire stared at him looking slightly confused. He smiled up at her and gestured for her to join him. She gave him one of her bubbly smiles and sat down.

"Why is it that we are having the outside eating habits inside friend BeastBoy?" said Starfire as she sat cross legged in front of BeastBoy. She was wearing hot pink sweat pants and a lighter pink shirt. BeastBoy had to admit that even though she was a lot more covered up than with her uniform, the tight shirt still helped reveal her petite curves and she did look insanely beautiful. BeastBoy shook the thought away and answered her.

"Well, I usually have a snack at this time of night and since you're my guest for the night I thought you'd like to join me. I got cokes, chocolates, chips, marshmallows, cookies, and different kinds of candy bars. So, will you join me and pig out for the night?" BeastBoy gave her one of his huge smiles followed by puppy eyes. Starfire laughed and agreed.

"Yes friend BeastBoy! I will be delighted to accompany you in eating all of the sweet unhealthy foods!" BeastBoy laughed at her description.

"Alright then. Dig in!"

Starfire began with the marshmallows, then went on to some cookies, and made her way through the chips and chocolates. BeastBoy just took a bit of each and stuffed it in his mouth altogether. He made faces at her using the food and Starfire laughed. After they had finished, Starfire was the one to throw the garbage away and when she returned BeastBoy had pulled out a couple blankets for her and set her bed for her.

"Thank you very much friend BeastBoy." BeastBoy shrugged.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"You are most certainly correct! Is there anything I can do for you before drifting off in sleep?"

"Just have a good night, and if you feel sick after eating so much candy wake me up and tell me. It wouldn't be fair for you to puke because of what I gave you while I kept on sleeping." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok. Thank you again." BeastBoy nodded and jumped up to his bed. Starfire got in hers and covered herself up to her waist with the blankets.

"Good night BeastBoy."

"'Night Star, sweet dreams." After just a couple minutes, they were both asleep.

* * *

Raven was falling. Just falling freely into oblivion and couldn't do anything about it. She looked up to see Robin jumping in after her, grappling hook attached to the surface. He was falling after her but something caught him midway. He found himself being held against solid rock. He looked up at his attacker, and gasped. "SLADE!" The other man just laughed, then pulled Robin over to the edge to look down. He saw Raven again. She kept falling, screaming his name. Robin screamed hers and tried to go after her but found himself tied to a rock. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free. He screamed out her name once more. It was filled with such raw emotions. Anger, hatred, rage, and a love so deep that Raven felt her heart would explode.

Raven salt bolt upright in her bed, panting and sweating. After about a minute she noticed the truth. That nightmare wasn't hers, and judging by the feelings she was receiving from Robin through their bond, it wasn't over. Without thinking twice about it, Raven teleported herself to Robin's room. When she got there she found Robin fighting with the sheets and screaming. He was punching and kicking wildly.

"ROBIN!" Raven approached him. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she had to do it. She knew just how awful Robin felt at what seemed to be happening and her heart felt like it would break even more from the emotions radiating off of him. There was such sadness, despair, and hatred. They were so strong she felt slightly dizzy, but ignored the fact. When she was next to him she tried to grab hold of one of his arms, but he kicked her. She fell back in the floor gasping for air_. Even when dreaming he can still show his strength, _she thought. She got up and used her powers to pin Robin's arms and legs to the bed. Then she sat on top of him, legs on either side of him.

"Robin, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up." She was shaking him lightly. When it didn't seem to work she shook him a bit harder. Intent on not hurting him she stopped. Raven looked around the room hoping to find something to help her wake him up. He was still trying to break free from her grasp, and she knew it probably seemed to him like Slade was doing this. She saw a water bottle on his desk and used her powers to pull it over to them. She opened it and splashed it in Robin's face. It didn't work.

"ROBIN! WAKE UP! Please wake up! I'm here, I'm ok. Don't let this nightmare take a hold of you!" she was running out of ideas. Out of nowhere she thought of one more thing. She quickly bent down and her lips met Robin's. There was a second's hesitation coming from Robin, but he quickly returned the kiss. Raven pulled back and looked at him, her eyes showed some terror as well as concern. Robin calmed down and opened his eyes at once. He was about to sit up when he felt someone on top of him. He was ready to lash out and punch whoever it was but found his arms and legs attached to his bed.

"LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" Raven shivered slightly at his words and even more terror filled her eyes, but she didn't let that get in the way.

"Robin, it's me, Raven! You were having a nightmare." Robin struggled for a few more seconds and stopped abruptly. He looked up at her and nodded. She released him and was about to get off of him when he pulled her down. She fell hard against him and some of her breath was knocked out of her lungs. Robin held her by the waist in a tight embrace that Raven returned as well as she could.

"Raven, my Raven. You're ok. Thank God! I hadn't felt more afraid and helpless before in my life. I thought I had really lost you!" Raven rested her head on his chest.

"You will never lose me. I'm yours forever, and no one person or thing will ever change that. We'll always be together. I Promise." Robin hugged her tighter and Raven kissed him lightly in the cheek. After a couple of minutes Robin loosened his grip and Raven turned her head to look at him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare anyways?"

"Same way you know when I have one. I felt it. I also saw some of it." Robin nodded and brushed a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. You were so deeply asleep when we got here that I took you to your room, took of your shoes and set you in bed, and you went right on sleeping." Raven blushed slightly.

"Thank you for that. Don't worry about waking me, I was more worried about you. But I should make a mental note to remember that if you ever have a nightmare again, I should use my powers right away. That way I run less of a chance of getting kicked in the stomach and the air knocked out of my lungs. Even when dreaming you can kick pretty hard." Robin's unmasked eyes widened and he turned pale.

"Do you really mean that? I kicked you?"

"Yeah. You were going full out. Punching and kicking everywhere. I knew the nightmare was giving you a lot of mental stress so I just tried to wake you up just like that. As soon as I got near you and tried to grab you hands you kicked out of nowhere and hit me. The only way to hold you down was with my powers. That's why you were tied down when you woke up."

"Oh my God Raven. I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! Are you ok? We should get you to the hospital and have them take a look at you!" he had pulled her off of him and laid her in his bed. He sat next to her and started examining her arms, legs, neck. He was running his hands across her belly when she pulled herself up and held his hands against her stomach.

"Get a grip Boy Blunder. You're giving yourself more credit than you deserve. I'm fine." Robin blushed.

"Sorry, I just can't believe I hurt you. How could I be so stupid!?" Raven noticed in his awesome blue eyes that he really did blame himself and felt awful about hurting her. She reached out one of her hands and caressed his face. He looked down at the bed.

"Don't blame yourself. It was a pretty bad nightmare. I should have known better than tried to hold you down while you were fighting like that. It's ok. I'm fine, just relax." Robin looked into her smiling face and beautiful amethyst eyes. He suddenly noticed his hands were still holding on to her stomach and with a blush he pulled away. He stood from the bed and went to his desk.

"If you're looking for a water bottle, I used it. I emptied it on your face hoping to wake you up but it didn't work." He nodded and opened his small fridge. He pulled out two water bottles and handed one to Raven. Then he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I woke you. And I'm extremely sorry I hurt you."

"Apology accepted. Both of them… Well, I should probably get back to my room. We still have a couple hours of sleep left." Robin nodded. Raven got up from bed and was about to leave when Robin grabbed her hand. She turned to him and saw a flash of worry cross his eyes, but quickly left. She knew he didn't want her to leave. She knew that he wanted her with him just like she had wanted him last time she had a nightmare.

"On second thought, I could stay here for the night. After all, you might need me to protect you." She gave him a knowing smile and he returned it.

"Well, I just want to make sure _you_ stay safe." She rolled her eyes and he gave her one of his cocky grins.

"Well, I still have to get back to my room to change and take a quick shower. Are you going to wait up?"

"Yeah, but hurry up. You're room seems far to me. I have a headache so I have to go to the kitchen to get some aspirin, I ran out. Do you want anything?" He was already out of bed and putting on his mask.

"Think you could make me some tea?" He turned to her and nodded, then headed out. Raven teleported to her room and took a shower as fast as possible. She put on a blue tank top and black sweat pants. Then picked up the raven, and went back to Robin's room. This time she walked there. Half way there she thought she heard something around the corner. She walked a bit further to find Silkie slowly crawling along, most likely trying to get to Starfire's room. Raven sighed, picked up the worm, left her raven at Robin's room, and headed to see Starfire_. You shouldn't be wondering the halls at night Silkie. If Starfire all of the sudden can't find you, she'll go crazy… well, crazier than she already is I mean._ She smiled at the worm and kept walking along.

When she reached Starfire's room she gave a steady knock on the door. After a couple minutes with no answer she knocked again. No answer. She hesitated but then phased through with Silkie still cradled in her arms. When she was through and looked around she gasped. She couldn't believe the mess. Her first thought was that something had happened to Starfire, but then something told her that there was nothing to worry about. She went back out and headed to BeastBoy's room. She had a feeling he would know what was going on. When she got there she instantly felt both BeastBoy's and Starfire's presence in the room. One seemed like it was in some kind of distress, while the other one was more comforting. Again she hesitated, but knocked firmly on the door. She heard voices, the toilet being flushed, footsteps, and finally the door opened. In the door way stood a really sleepy looking BeastBoy. When he saw her he seemed to really wake up.

"Raven, is everything ok?" there was concern in his voice. _What is up with the girls in this tower and tight tank tops and revealing sweat pants?_ was Beast Boy's first thought. He brushed it away and listened to her response.

"I'm fine. Why is Starfire in your room and what happened in hers?" BeastBoy sighed and stood aside to let Raven in. As she walked in she noticed Starfire sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. She turned to look at her. Starfire's eyes grew wide at seeing Raven and Silkie in BeastBoy's room. BeastBoy turned on the lights and went back to sitting next to Starfire. He then turned to face Raven and Starfire sat upright.

"Hi friend Raven. May I ask why it is that you hold Silkie?"

"I found him in the hallway in my floor. I went to bring it to you to your room but found something completely different there. So I came here looking for answers. What's going on?" Starfire shifted nervously under Raven's eyes and BeastBoy did the same.

"As I am sure you have seen, my room is not in its best conditions. The day of our fight I released some of my anger in my room and have not been able to repair it yet. I know I have to ask friend Robin for his help since Cyborg is not here, but I do not know how to tell Robin what happened." Raven's look softened a little.

"And what are you doing here?"

"When Robin carried you to your room, I carried Star to hers. I went in and saw her room. She said she was going to sleep in the couch in the living room and I told her she could stay here. We pigged out in junk food went to sleep. Me up here, Star down there, _two separate beds. _She woke me up about half an hour ago because she was throwing up." Raven nodded and placed Silkie on Starfire's bed. The worm curled up and went to sleep. Raven walked over to Starfire and BeastBoy and kneeled down next to them.

"Why do you think you're sick?" Starfire shrugged.

"Well, we had a midnight snack… it was pretty big and I guess Star's stomach wasn't up for it." Raven looked slightly confused.

"But Star eats the weirdest foods known to anyone. How could junk food make her sick?"

"I do not usually eat at this time. And I do not usually eat so much of Earth's unhealthy foods. All I usually eat is considered healthy in my planet." Raven looked at BeastBoy and he just smiled awkwardly.

"Ok, lay back on the bed and put your arms to the side." Starfire obeyed. Without warning, Raven's hand glowed blue and she pressed it to Starfire's stomach. She gasped and then smiled. Raven pulled back and looked up at the Tamaranians' eyes.

"Thank you, friend Raven. I did not know you were able to heal in such a manner."

"Yeah, it's really cool. It's a warm tickling feeling." BeastBoy added.

"No problem. Ok… well, I'm gonna go now." Raven turned to leave and was stopped by BeastBoy's voice.

"Are you gonna tell Robin?" asked BeastBoy. He sounded a bit scared, but at the same time hopeful.

"Actually, no. He's not feeling too well right now. Besides, I think it's better if he hears this from the two of you. And tell him everything, you know that if you hide something he's going to find out sooner or later."

"Yes friend Raven, we shall talk to him tomorrow. Good night." Starfire lay back down and cuddled Silkie and the alien close to her.

"Man… no fair. Good night" said BeastBoy and turned into a kitten to sleep.

"'Night." Raven turned out the lights and smiled. _I still have to give Robin the heads up. Boy is this going to be fun,_ she thought, and with that she left Beast Boy's room and headed to Robin's.


	25. Security System Chaos

Cyborg was annoyed at the fact that his date had been cut short, but he had an even worst feeling about the task at hand. Speedy had sounded really worried and he knew that BumbleBee also noticed. She was fidgeting and Cyborg took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm ok, anxious, but ok." She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sure everything's fine. You know Speedy can overreact sometimes." BumbleBee nodded and took a deep breath. Her communicator went off again and she jumped. It was Speedy again.

"Bee, forget about coming here. Go to the tower, you need to activate the security system. It's under attack."

"SAY WHAT!?" screamed BumbleBee and Cyborg in unison.

"We've got it handled here. We can see the tower from here and it's under attack." All the while talking, Speedy had been firing arrows all over the place.

"Cyborg, it's one of your guys." Said Speedy, he looked tired and worried.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cyborg… it's… Slade." Cyborg's mouth dropped open. Speedy had found a safe spot behind a stack of cement bags.

"We'll be fine. Get to the tower. NOW!" Speedy cut off communication. BumbleBee turned to Cyborg and nodded. Cyborg stopped the auto-pilot and sped down toward the tower.

When Cyborg and BumbleBee got there, it was empty. They got out of the car and stood in front of the tower looking around. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"'Think maybe Speedy was seeing things?" BumbleBee shrugged. They turned around toward the entrance to the tower and were suddenly surrounded. BumbleBee gasped.

"Oh boy…" said Cyborg. They were surrounded by hundreds of Slade-bots.

"Ok then, ready?" asked BumbleBee pulling out her stingers. Cyborg transformed his arm into the sonic cannon.

"Ready." "GO!" They ran in opposite directions and started to take out the Slade-bots. Yet it seemed, that the more they got rid of, the more that showed up.

"WE HAVE TO ACTIVATE THE SECURITY SYSTEM!" screamed Cyborg to BumbleBee.

"YOU GO AHEAD! YOU'RE FASTER AT THAT! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" screamed BumbleBee at the top of her lungs.

"NO, WE HAVE TO GET SAFELY INSIDE SO THAT WE CAN GET RID OF THEM OUTSIDE!"

"FINE!"

"READY!?"

"AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE!" they both jumped backwards and ran toward the entrance, still taking out some of the robots on the way. Once inside BumbleBee shut the door and hoped it would hold until Cyborg had the system going.

"Remember that once I get it on, you'll have to stay exactly were you are until it recognizes that we're the only ones inside." BumbleBee nodded and Cyborg got to work. Just as BumbleBee was beginning to think they would actually run out of time and the robots would break through, Cyborg finally got the security system up. They turned to the cameras to see what was going on. Every Slade-bot was being shot down with no hesitation. After what seemed like hours, it was finally over. Cyborg moved toward the main security to overlook everything. Once he was satisfied with the readings, he punched in the code to shut off the system. It didn't work.

"Hey, Bee? Did ya'll by any chance change the security code since I set it up?"

"No, it's still the same. Why?" she reached Cyborg's side and was looking at the same screen. The words 'Invalid Code' were flashing red. BumbleBee moaned.

"Don't worry. We won't get annihilated by the system, it knows who we are. But, until we can shut it down we're kinda… stuck… in here…" BumbleBee turned to look at Cyborg.

"What do you mean 'stuck in here'? They guys need to get back in and we have to get out. I don't want to be locked in here!"

"I know, chill. I can fix it. But it's gonna take a couple hours. Call Speedy, tell him what's going on." BumbleBee called Speedy.

"Hey Bee, how's it going there?" Aqualad and the M brothers could be seen in the background. They were all sitting on tons of pieces of the same Slade-bots that covered the outside of their tower.

"We got it. But we have a tiny problem. Something's wrong and the code isn't working. Cyborg's working on overriding the system but it'll take a couple hours. If you guys, you know, ever plan on coming home today, you might have to kinda… wait." Speedy sighed and got to his feet.

"Fine, we're on our way to check it out."

"Ok, see ya soon." BumbleBee cut communication and turned to look at Cyborg. He was gone. She looked around a bit panicked, then heard a commotion in the kitchen. When she reached there, she found Cyborg making them sandwiches. A pan had fallen in the floor, giving away his whereabouts.

"What are you up to there, Sparky?"

"Well, we never really got around to dinner, and I'm hungry. So, I decided to make us some sandwiches." Cyborg grinned but BumbleBee looked at him with an annoyed stare.

"What about fixing this whole thing?" Her hands waved around the room.

"To override it first I have to delete a couple things. A lot of things actually, seems like the guys downloaded stuff into the main computer and it messed with the circuits. It'll take about half an hour. So, what do you want in your sandwich?" BumbleBee hesitated and then walked to his side to help him make dinner.


	26. A Warning and Complete Devotion

Robin started making Raven's tea when his communicator went off. He didn't have to pick it up to know it was Cyborg. He opened his communicator and was the first to speak.

"Hey there Cy, how's it going? Been waiting for your call."

"Yeah, well, I'm actually calling 'cuz I need some help." Robin's face turned into its leader look.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Ok, I need you to go in my room and get straight to my computer. There's a program named 'Titans East'. I need you to open it and then go through the whole process of sending it to me. There'll be a couple pop-ups and stuff, but just click yes for everything. It's all set up so that it gets sent straight here, so all you have to press is 'send'. We've got a problem and I need to override their whole security system. Bee and me are trapped inside and Speedy, Aqualad, and the M brothers are locked outside. They just got here and are sitting around outside waiting for something to happen. Think you can do that for me?"

"Sure thing. How long do you think it'll take you to get the program straightened out?" he was already walking to Cyborg's room. He reached there in no time, punched in the code and walked in. He made for the computer and looked for the program.

"Well, I haven't wanted to say anything to Bee so that she doesn't freak but… I think it might take a couple days… maybe a week or so…" Robin's eyes widened and the bionic man just nodded.

"Damn! That must be some problem. If you want the rest of the team can come here and stay until you can get the tower right again. Ok, program sent."

"Thanks man. It should be reaching in about… ok, it's here."

"Wait, what happened in the first place?" Robin noticed Cyborg's change of expressions and understood that whatever was to come out of the bionic man's mouth wouldn't be pleasant.

"Well, actually it was someone we know really well…" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"It was Slade." Robin's eyes widened in such a way that his head looked like it had shrunk to half its size and his eyes tripled theirs. Had he been in a different position, Cyborg would have laughed his head off, but the churning feeling in his stomach wouldn't allow him.

"Please tell me you are kidding. How could this be!? What was he doing over there!?" Robin was clearly annoyed and angry.

"I don't know, just calm down. I have no idea what's going on. I just need you to stay calm and not tell Raven. At least not yet." Robin nodded slightly. Something weird started nagging at the back of his head, but he shrugged it off as annoyance and anger from hearing Slade's name.

"OK, well once again, the rest of the titans can come here if they like. That way they'll be around people they know." Cyborg was slightly surprised that Robin hadn't gone ballistic after hearing that Slade had attacked Titans East, but let it go.

"OK, I have to talk to Bee to tell her how long it'll take to fix the system. But they'll probably go sometime in the next 2 days. I'll call you back tomorrow."

"No problem. Good night. Tell everyone we all said hi."

"'Night Rob." They closed communication and Robin went to the now screaming kettle. He poured the boiling water into Raven's mug and added a tea bag. Finally, he grabbed a bottle of Advil and headed to his room.

When Robin reached his room he noticed that Raven's stuffed animal was there, but she wasn't. He set down the cup in the night table to Raven's side of the bed. He paused and thought over what had just crossed his mind. _Raven's side of the bed… I like the sound of that._ He smiled to himself and went into his bathroom to take quick cold shower.

Robin was shaking his head wildly as if trying to get rid of the pain that seemed like something had just fell on his head. With a grunt he clutched his head.

* * *

_I wonder how I'm going to tell Robin about Starfire and BeastBoy. He'll surely be upset... _Raven had left BeastBoy's room and was walking slowly to Robin's room, trying to figure out the best way to tell him about the incident. As she neared the corner to Robin's room, she felt the temperature suddenly rise. Out of nowhere she started sweating and had a burning feeling that started at the middle of her stomach and spread to the rest of her body. _What the hell!? Wait… oh no… no, please no…_ The burning feeling only became greater and she felt like her skin would light up in fire and turn to ashes. Then her head felt like it was spinning, and it happened. Her clothes just tore into pieces with nothing to cover her body but her underwear, and her body was covered in the same markings that had only a couple months ago been Slade's birthday present. She fell to the floor in pain and curled herself into a little ball. Then it came.

"Hello my daughter. How have you been since I last visited you?" his voice came from everywhere yet nowhere at all. Raven winced as she tried to get up.

"What's going on? What are you doing here? Where are you!?" His dark laugh floated everywhere.

"I'm in the same place I have always been Rae. And I have just come to warn you that the prophecy will soon be fulfilled." Raven bit back a scream as the markings on her skin burned brighter and more painful.

"NO! I won't do it! There is no way you can make me!" Trigon only laughed again.

"Oh but you will. You see, daughter, you have no choice." With that the pain got even worse if possible. She couldn't control it anymore and her feelings went insane. Black tendrils were shooting everywhere, yet found a way to stop before actually damaging anything. All the feelings she had come to know about, yet not feel came flooding through her. Sadness, despair, hopelessness, rage. All feelings able to destroy her. Then, he was in her mind, giving her strength. _Raven! Hold on! I'm coming!!_ It was Robin. Hearing his voice and feeling his hope and love was all she needed. Her sadness became happiness, her despair and hopelessness became the brightest white light of true hope, her rage was instead overtaken by love. Trigon grunted.

"What is this!? WHERE ARE THESE FEELINGS COMING FROM!! WHAT ARE THEY!?" Right then, Raven glowed a pure white, and just before she locked his presence away in her mind, he understood. Her love was directed toward nine people, four greater than the others, and one stood above all. Sister love, brother love, friend love, and… to his surprise, a soul mate. It was the picture of the boy with the jet black spiky hair and circus colored uniformed that stood above all others. Love radiated from him, and with him as her last thought, Trigon was gone. Raven gave a defeated sigh and felt herself falling… but not quite getting the impact she expected.

* * *

Robin had just got out of the shower and managed to put on sweat pants when he felt it. Raven was in trouble. Robin was shaking his head wildly as if trying to get rid of something that just fell on his head. With a grunt he clutched his head. He got enough of a hold of himself to get up from the floor where he had fallen and stumble to the door and out to the hallway. _God please let me get to her! What's going on!? Please let her be okay, please._ His heart felt like it was going to break from her emotions.Just then, he thought of their bond and that she could read his thoughts to her if he concentrated strongly enough. Still running to where his heart told him to, he tried to send her a telepathic message. _Raven! Hold on! I'm coming!! _He thought the words over with such raw emotion that he felt her painful ones start fading and finally go away. They were finally replaced by such bright ones that Robin though his heart would explode with joy and he wanted to cry. A picture of something red with four eyes that could only be considered a monster flashed before Robin's mind. _TRIGON!_ He was sure of it. Just then Raven's feelings were overpowered by one all too familiar to him. Love. It was directed to all people he knew, all Titans. In the end, it was completely directed to him. He felt Raven scream mentally and knew something big must have been happening. He rounded the last corner and saw her. What came out to him the most was the white energy that covered her and lit the entire hallway. A second later the energy faded away and she was falling. He ran quickly to her and caught her in midair, then lowered her gently to the floor. She was breathing heavily. He growled and looked back at her face. She showed pain, but peacefulness at the same time. How did she manage to show both, he didn't know, and right now he really didn't care. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Raven? Raven please wake up. Please wake up. You have to be okay!" he took off his mask a dropped it a few feet away. Her breathing was slowing down greatly and Robin thought she was going unconscious._ Don't you even dare think about leaving me like this now!_ He screamed and hugged her tight to his chest. Her pulse and breathing were becoming less harsh, but at the same time weaker. He kept hugging her and he suddenly felt a familiar warmth. He could feel her spirit coming conscious again. He pulled her away from him slightly to look into her face. Her eyes were fluttering slightly. They opened ever so slowly. Raven looked up to find the most beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

"Ro… Robin?" he nodded and she smiled. She remembered what got her into this moment and fear flashed in her eyes. She started crying and Robin hugged her tighter to him and she snaked her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. He held her for as long as she needed him to. When she finally composed herself, she pulled back to look at Robin. He smiled at her and she returned his smile.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She pulled herself free from him and tried to stand up, but stumbled and fell on him. He chuckled a little and picked her up along with his mask and headed into his room. He settled her in his bed and put his mask in a nearby table and got into bed next to her.

"It was him. He said he's coming." Raven sounded so vulnerable that Robin wanted to scream.

"I kind of got a picture of him. Doesn't look like the type of guy you could reason with." She stared at him in half disbelieved while he gave her on of his cocky grins. She laughed a bit.

"No, he's not."

"Raven, we're not leaving you alone, you know we're here for you. No matter what happens… we're a family." Raven smiled up at him thankfully. Robin noticed that she was about to tell him everything that happened, but he knew for the most part what had happened from bits and pieces he could get from her mind.

"Stop, you don't have to tell me I got most of it. Just relax… Um… your tea is in that table next to you, but it's probably cold by now." He smiled at her apologetically and she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think my stomach's really up for that right now. Did you take your aspirins?"

"Yeah, I also brought an extra bottle to keep here." He grabbed the bottle from the night table and took them to the bathroom. When he came back out he turned to face Raven and stopped dead in his tracks. The moon was shinning across her body, which he now noticed, was covered by nothing but her underwear. He blushed at her beauty. Fully-developed and nice formed breasts, an hourglass shape, long strong looking legs. She was truly perfect. She was standing in front of his dresser, looking through his drawers. She pulled out a pair of green sweat pants, looked at them, frowned, and placed them back. She picked up another pair, this ones dark blue. She turned slightly sideways and put them on, then she went back to bed. Raven noticed Robin looking at her and thought she should probably talk to him. She pulled the sheets up to her chest and turned to look at a very confused and disappointed Robin.

"What is it Boy Blunder?" He leaned against the window and answered her.

"You are so beautiful, why are you so conscious of how you look? You are so perfect." Raven blushed. She got up from bed ad walked toward him. She stood in front of him and looked down at the floor. He rested a hand on her waist and took her chin on the other and tilted her head up.

"You are the first person to ever call me beautiful… thank you."

He looked deep into her eyes. She could feel his gaze go right through her, and straight into her soul. Him looking into her eyes like that made her feel more naked than anything she thought possible. She felt like maybe she should turn away, but couldn't. There was something in his eyes that held her there. She started exploring him as well. Then it was as if their lips were magnets of different forces and they kissed. It started off as soft as cotton candy like it always did. This time, she was the one to deepen the kiss. Robin noticed and granted her passage. Their tongues intertwined and she kept deepening the kiss. Robin turned her so that she was against the window. He could smell her sweet scent and pulled her tight to his chest. They were both getting lost in that one kiss. Raven pulled away and Robin whined slightly. She put her forehead against his.

"I love you… more than you will ever know." She spoke in a low seductive voice full of love and passion. Robin answered with equal emotion.

"Ditto." They both smiled and Raven pulled him down into another kiss. Robin pulled free of her lips and laid a trail of soft butterfly kisses down her neck. A moan caught in her throat and he smiled into her skin. Raven pulled him back up to meet his lips and pulled him into another heart stopping kiss. He picked her up and took her to his bed. They fell on it and to both their surprises they found a way to not break away from the kiss. Then, she pushed him off her and instead got on top of him herself. This time she was the one kissing him from as up as his lips, down to his chest and waist. Before they knew it, whatever little clothes they had was soon in a heap in the floor. Robin was once again on top, and Raven smiled at him. It was one that said 'I love you, and I trust you. That's why I grant you passage.' He gave her a smile of his own that communicated about the same message. As he first entered her, traces of her powers shot out of her body and wrapped themselves around the both of them. They made Robin feel the full potential of Raven's love and vise-versa as their bond grew even stronger. At this point, the birds concentrated only on giving themselves to each other completely.

A few hours later, they shared one last love-filled kiss. They pulled apart and Robin lay back in bed. Raven rested her head on his chest and put an arm around him while using her powers to close the curtains and block out the moon and the sure to come morning sun. He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Raven shifted and looked up at him.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this now …I wasn't sure how to tell you this but… Starfire destroyed her room after the fight we all had and she's sleeping in BeastBoy's room tonight. They pigged out and apparently Starfire's stomach can only take excessive amounts of Tamaranian food because she was puking her heart out. I healed her and let them go back to sleep. I told them they had to tell you about it tomorrow…" she looked at the clock 5:00 am. "… or today… so I thought I'd give you the heads up. Star needs help fixing her room. You won't believe the mess."

"I guess I'm ok with them having a sleepover… and I have to work tomorrow… ugh… thanks for letting me know though." He smiled down at her and she beamed.

"No problem boy blunder." He glared at her and she gave him a playful smile. He laughed and she resumed her position against his chest. A couple minutes later, they were both sound asleep.


	27. A Week of Lock down and a Hotel

BumbleBee wasn't sure if she should scream, cry, or just strangle Cyborg. Cyborg was just sitting next to her, hoping he would live past this moment. _She looks almost as frightening as Raven when she's mad… but not quite…_ BumbleBee got up and started pacing.

"OK, so you're telling me that we're stuck in here and the guys are locked outside, and you need a week to fix this…" Cyborg nodded at her.

"A week?" Again he just nodded.

"A WHOLE WEEK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A COMPUTER GENIUS!!!! WHY IS IT GOING TO TAKE SO LONG!?" she was flying over Cyborg's form at this point and he gulped.

"I am a computer genius, but Speedy and the others are… idiots, to say the least. They downloaded some things into the main computer that messed with the whole system. There are too many things for the computer alone to get rid of. So, I have to go through every single program myself and fix them. I told them to be careful with what they downloaded! Anyways, a week is only an estimate. It's probably about 3 to 4 days. I doubt it'll be more than that, but I'll have to work hard and for most of the day." Cyborg stood up and walked to the computer to look at the screen. It was still trying to work on the same program it had been working on about half an hour ago. He sighed and turned to BumbleBee. She was standing in the same place she had just been looking confused and tired. He smiled.

"Listen, we've had a rough day. Let's just let the computer figure out what programs need to be fixed so that I can work on it tomorrow. We'll go to bed, tell Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos that they can stay in a hotel for now and go to Titans Tower tomorrow if they want. What do you say?" BumbleBee seemed to be thinking it over and picked up her communicator.

"Hey Speedy, listen, Cyborg's gonna need a lot of time to fix this thing. Stay at a hotel until he can tell us exactly how long it's gonna take to fix the system. When we know, you can head to Titans Tower and spend sometime there. What do you guys think?" Speedy was heard repeating things over to the rest of the team. Speedy turned back to the communicator. There was a smile on his face.

"OK, hurry up and figure out how long it'll take. We'll go to Titans Tower tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and tell Cyborg that he better not get too close to a certain someone called BumbleBee." Speedy grinned and BumbleBee rolled her eyes.

"'Night guys. Take care."

"You too. Bye." Communication was cut off and BumbleBee turned to Cyborg.

"Did you hear what they said?" Cyborg nodded.

"More like brothers than you'd expect from them."

"Yup, they are." They settled down in the couch to watch T.V. About half an hour later, they were cuddled in each other's arms, sleeping.

* * *

All the while, Speedy, Aqualad, and the M brothers decided to stay at a nearby hotel. They chose one spacious room with two beds and a sofa. The bathroom had a shower/bath tub and two sinks. At the moment, the Titans were settling down to eat after calling room service.

"You know, even though it's not home and Cyborg and Bumble Bee are trapped in the tower… this isn't half bad." Commented speedy as he took the finishing bites from his meal.

"You know, I have to agree." Aqualad was lying back on a bed with a satisfied look on his face.

"Si! Y nadie nos puede ordenar a recoger nada!" added Mas y Menos. _"Yea! And no one can order us to clean up anything!"_

"Yea, that's gotta be a huge plus." Said Speedy, and Aqualad grunted in agreement. The M brother were to sleep on the couch and Speedy and Aqualad got the beds. Aqualad turned on the TV, and half an hour later, they were all sound asleep.


	28. Soul Sharing and Picnics

Robin shifted slightly and carefully, thinking that if he moved too much he would wake the sleeping beauty next to him. He could feel her presence, but didn't physically feel her. He reached out and found more of an empty bed. He opened his eyes as well as he could and looked at the time. 9:00 am. _Where is she? I know she's around._ Just then he heard the water stop running in the bathroom. He got up and went to the door. Robin heard water being splashed slightly, and knew what was happening. He opened the door slowly and kneeled down next to Raven.

"Hey my beautiful bird." Raven's eyes flew open and she jumped. Robin fell back sitting on the floor.

"Don't do that! You scared me." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see that. I woke up and you weren't there. Not cool." Robin pouted at her and she smiled. She looked down at him and blushed slightly. Robin followed her eyes and noticed that he still had no clothes on. Raven looked away.

"I felt like taking a bath when I woke up. So, I went to my room and got bubbles, the two candles, my bath robe, and made some tea for myself." Robin nodded.

"Is there place in that tub for two?" asked Robin. Raven looked at him questioningly, but nodded. She shifted slightly and let him get in the bubble bath as well.

"Hey, this feels nice. I should take a warm bath more often than a cold shower." Raven laughed and Robin gave her one of his usual smirks.

"Yeah, you should. Especially with me." When she said this, Robin's eyes widened a little. Raven moved toward him and laid herself on top of him. She gave him a peck on the lips and he hugged her.

"I'll have to agree with that." Raven made herself comfortable in Robin's arms. They stayed like that just enjoying each other's company for a while. When the bath started getting cold, Raven got up and reached for her bath robe. Robin watched her as she put it on and turned to him, just examining ever inch of her body caused visual effects on his own body. He got out as well and went toward her. As she realized what had happened, she tilted her head sideways at him and he blushed. Raven smiled at him and helped him into one of his own robes. When they walked out of the bathroom, Raven reached for a brush on Robin's dresser and sat down to brush her hair.

"I see you've started moving in here." Robin walked toward Raven. He pushed her forward on the chair and sat in behind her, took the brush away and started brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." She closed her eyes as Robin brushed her hair.

"No, it's fine. I find it kind of cool. But, did you actually remember to bring clothes to go down? To the kitchen and stuff I mean." Raven blushed and shook her head. Robin laughed.

"If you want you can wear my sweat pants and one of my T-shirts." Raven nodded and Robin put down the brush. Raven leaned against him and he put his arms around her waist. Raven was the first to pull free of the embrace.

"I'm hungry. Let's get breakfast." Robin nodded and headed to his closet. He pulled out two white t-shirts. He handed one to Raven and took one for himself. Then he took out the green sweat pants while Raven put back on the ones she had planned to wear the night before. _And what a night it was. Poor pants spent more time on the floor than anything._ Robin heard her thought and chuckled. Suddenly, Raven looked up at him half shocked, and he did the same.

"I swear I didn't mean to read your thoughts. I didn't even try. It just happened." Robin took a step toward her and Raven put up her hand.

"I know you didn't. My mind was half closed… wait…" Raven started thinking wildly about the fact that he could understand absolutely everything Robin was feeling, thinking, had felt, thought, and done before. Their bond seemed a gazillion times stronger than before.

"It was being together wasn't it?" Raven looked up at Robin. He knew everything that went through her mind. Even though it was bits and pieces, he understood it like if they were his own thoughts.

"Yeah. I think…"

"That now we both have control of each other's feelings." He finished her sentenced and Raven nodded. She thought something else.

"Is that possible?" asked Robin. Raven glared at him and stood with hands on her hips.

"Ok, that's starting to-"

"get annoying." Robin covered his mouth with one hand and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Raven. Go ahead." Raven nodded and told him her thoughts. Even though she knew that he knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"My powers are controlled by my feelings. Our feelings are now completely shared. We could probably be able to control each other's feelings… I think it's possible that you can also work through to my powers…" Robin's eyes widened a bit.

"Is that good? I mean, is that ok with you?"

"As long as you don't end up making my powers kill someone." Robin glared at her and stuck out his tongue at her. She laughed.

"Let's just go get breakfast and we'll think about this later. I'm hungry too." Robin put on his mask and Raven tied the t-shirt up in her back trying to make it fit. Then, they both headed to the kitchen.

When the birds reached the kitchen and were starting to make their way around to cook, Raven noticed a piece of paper on the counter. Before she even had to point it out, Robin turned around and headed for it. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"'Hey love birds, Star and me were hungry and didn't want to cook. So we went out for breakfast. Hope you don't mind. We'll be back by lunch time with pizza. Take care, Starfire and BeastBoy.' OK, so we know that we're home alone, we know what we're having for lunch, and we know that Starfire and BeastBoy are watching after each other. Now, what are we eating for breakfast?" Robin looked up from the letter and put it back down. Raven just shrugged and headed to the fridge. Robin went to wash the few cups that were in the sink.

"We have tons of food, and nothing to actually eat. How does that work? And don't even think about it Richard." As soon as she said that she froze and turned to him. Robin was also frozen holding up sink hose ready to spray her. Raven closed the fridge door and took a few steps back.

"Robin, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened but all of the sudden I just knew that was your name. I'm sorry that I know when you didn't want anyone to find out. I wont mention it again." Robin put down the hose and took a few steps toward her, and Raven took a few steps back.

"Stop." She did. Robin made the rest of his way to her and grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"Thank you." It was all he said. Then he hugged her tight and she did the same. She knew how he felt. It was the first time in so long that someone called him by his real name. It meant a lot to him.

"Anytime" He pulled back and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and he headed back to the sink.

"Question, why did you want to wet me?" Raven was walking toward Robin and he picked up the small hose again. Raven stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned.

"Just thought it'd be fun."

"Robin, don't you dare. Put that thing down." Robin pouted at her but put it down and smiled again. Raven used this against him. She used her powers to quickly turn on the water and put the hose over his head. Next Robin knew, he was being soaked from head to toe. He gasped and thought that it'd be better if it turned on her. As soon as he thought it, it happened. Suddenly, all the water was going at Raven.

"What the--!" She turned off the water and looked at Robin. They both started to walk toward each other. Raven slipped and grabbed unto Robin, who fell down as well. They started laughing in a heap in the floor.

"OK, wait. You just tapped into my mind and controlled my attack. I guess that answers our question." Said Raven.

"Yeah, it was kinda cool."

"I guess. It's just weird for me to have someone who could just turn it all around. It might be helpful though." Robin nodded and pulled her into a kiss. They pulled away a few minutes later.

"That was kind of unexpected." Stated Raven.

"You looked very tempting and I couldn't stop myself." Robin smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Just then, the doors opened. They heard Starfire and BeastBoy laughing and talking. They were headed straight to where they were.

"Stop walking. BeastBoy and Star, stay there. The floor's wet." Robin said. Raven managed to somehow use her powers to get the water off their shirts, especially hers. Robin nodded at her and got up, then pulled her up as well. BeastBoy raised an eyebrow at them while Starfire cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Never mind what happened. We're hungry and you've got food." Raven stepped forward and opened the first pizza in BeastBoy's hands. It was pepperoni, she took it and started heading outside, using her powers to pull out a picnic blanket from a nearby cupboard and placing it on Robin's hands. Robin made his way through BeastBoy and Starfire, who just stared as they left.

"A picnic? On the roof? Really? Cool." Starfire and BeastBoy looked at each other confused, not sure of what Robin was talking about.

"Oh well, it is Robin and Raven. You never know with them." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Friend, I am hungry as well. Shall we eat outside since our friends are eating at the top of the tower?" BeastBoy shrugged, grabbed another picnic blanket from the same cupboard Raven had just a few minutes before and handed it to Starfire. Then he followed her out to the beach.


	29. Formatting and Emotional Training

Author's Note!!

Hey peeps!! I am so sorry for those of you who were waiting for an update on my part! I have island hopped my way from the north of the Caribbean, all the way down to the south of it. Adjusting and adaptation takes a while... Plus, my ISP is really crappy and so I very often don't have internet. Still, that's not much of an excuse. So, here I'm uploading to chapters, and if I get reviews, then I'll upload more. I actually have a bunch more, but I'm not sure it's all that... Let me know what you all think!!

xoxo!! Kashi

Cyborg awoke hearing gunshots that he realized were coming from the T.V. He was about to reach for the remote when he felt something stir in his arms. He looked down to find a curled up Bumble Bee who seemed like she had no intentions of getting up anytime soon. He smiled and just stared at her, until she spoke.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sparky?" Cyborg's eyes widened slightly and he smiled.

"You just look so peaceful sleeping. Slept well?" Bumble Bee shifted to look up at him and smiled.

"Better than I have in ages. How about you?"

"Same, I think I can learn to recharge just by sleeping close to you." Bumble Bee blushed and Cyborg chuckled. At the same time she got up and headed to the computer.

"Ok, get to work Sparky, we need to get out of this newly transformed jail." Cyborg got up stretching as he neared the computer. He quickly looked over all the applications he had running and turned to look at Bumble Bee with a strange expression.

"Oh god, what now?" She plopped down on a nearby chair expecting the worse.

"Well, I know I'll be able to fix it, and I know how long it will take." Bumble Bee perked up.

"That's good news!"

"Yea, unfortunately it means deleting the security system programs completely and then re-installing everything."

"That doesn't sound so bad…"

"Except for the fact that formatting such a system is going to take about a day and a half, and then finding all the correct drivers would naturally take me about a day… but they're all in my computer back home…" Bumble Bee shrugged.

"Well, once you get rid of the security system we'll be able to get out right? So we can go to your tower and… you're shaking your head…why are you shaking head? It's not good that you're shaking her head." Cyborg could detect a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"The system was made so that when anyone tries to fully shut it down, the entire tower shuts down. The maximum security alert keeps whatever is in, tightly locked in and whatever is out, with no way to come in." Bumble Bee just sat there with a shocked expression. She managed to snap out of it to ask the most important question.

"So, how long are we going to be in here?"

"Well, as soon as I can get it shut down, I'd have to call Robin and make sure he knows exactly what to get so he can search for it in my computers. He should find it pretty fast, then the thing would be getting all the files to send fully and correctly. Then I'd have to re-install everything, add all the information about the Titans and the codes for all the weapons as well as the defense cover. Once I get that far I should be able to get the system to understand that we are actually locked inside and that it needs to basically 'stand down'…"

"Cyborg! Please! Just give me a number of days!" Bumble Bee was now standing up looking frantically up at Cyborg. He sighed.

"A week. I can push for 5 days if I work 'til the point that my battery is at extreme warning level…." Bumble Bee now sighed and fell back on the couch.

"Ok, a week it is…" Cyborg nodded at her and got to work. Bumble Bee got in touch with Speedy and explained the situation to him. Then went up to Cyborg and hugged him from behind.

"They're checking out and heading to Titans Tower now. I'm gonna make you breakfast. I know you work better on a full stomach." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Bee, you're the best."

"I know I am. You must feel so lucky." She giggled and he nodded.

"I do." With that he got to working on the computer, hoping that it wouldn't get the best of him.

* * *

As the sun rose directly overhead announcing that it was noon, the birds up at the roof of the tower were trying to work out their little ordeal. Raven sat crossed legged on the blanket with her hands on her knees, and Robin sat the same way in front of her.

"Ok, you have to close your eyes and find your center of being. To do this you have to relax fully and try to block out as much outside noise as possible."

"Ok." Robin proceeded to do as Raven told him. In just a matter of moments he felt himself relaxing and sort of going into himself. He was just following what he felt Raven do, and it seemed to be working.

"Great job. Now, I need you to have your mind open to me so that we can meet in our minds, that way we'll be one mentally and can then control my powers. Repeat my mantra with me."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" They said it in unison and continued to chant it. Robin slowly felt himself getting weightless and in his mind could see himself standing on a hill. Some distance away he could see Raven walking over to him.

"Hey there, handsome. Ready for some emotional training?"

"Yea, beautiful." They smiled and faced each other.

"Ok, in order to use my powers you have to want to do something, without your emotions getting the best of you. If you get too emotional you'll lose control. So, imagine being able to lift that rock over there. Think about what it is and how you can use it once you lift it. Then when you're sure you've got a hold on it, say the three words. Ready?"

"I think so. Let's see." Robin slowly concentrated on the rock. He could tell Raven was doing the same and let her thoughts influence his own. However, she did not actually set out to lift the rock and Robin knew he'd have to do it himself. When he thought he was ready, he quickly shouted out the words.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" He was a little too excited and so obtained an undesired result. The rock suddenly exploded sending debris out everywhere. Raven quickly put up a shield to keep them from getting hit.

"Ok, you need to keep your excitement to a minimum right now… if not you won't do what you want to do." Robin blushed.

"Yeah I can definitely see that."

"Come on, try again." The second and third tries went by more or less equally unsuccessful.

"Agh! I'm never gonna get this right!" His frustration made a few nearby rocks fly off into the distance. Which in turn frustrated him more, and made more things move and explode.

"Calm down Robin. You're not expected to be able to do everything perfectly right away. And getting frustrated is definitely not the answer." Raven placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and he relaxed at the touch.

"How come when I just thought that I wanted the water to turn to you it just happened? And that way we were joking and all. I didn't have to try to hide any emotions." Robin looked at Raven with his head slightly turned to the side. Raven returned the gesture and thought carefully about what he had said.

"Maybe now you can actually control my powers through feelings… Let's try it." Robin nodded and faced another rock. In their mind they seemed able to just think up whatever it was they wanted.

"Ok, so think that the tree over there is trying to attack us. What would you do if all you had was that rock?" Robin looked at the tree and then faced the rock again. _I would throw the big rock and knock it over._ As he thought this the rock flew from its spot and hit the tree dead in the center, cracking it in half. Robin gasped in amazement and Raven clapped while laughing a little.

"You did it! That's a new one!" Robin turned around and picked up Raven into a hug. She laughed as he kissed her.

"That was awesome! Teach me something else!" He put her back down gently and she made a shield around them.

"What's that for?" Robin asked looking confused.

"I want you to do exactly this. With how you seem to be able to control my powers through emotions, then think that something is going to hurt us. Then think that you need to shield us from it." Robin simply nodded yes and closed his eyes. He stayed that way a while, but nothing was happening.

"Richard, are you sleeping?" Raven looked at him with a smile on her face. He opened his eyes ready to argue back, but just laughed.

"This one is hard… I don't feel the need for protection, so I can't think up anything." Raven frowned and thought of something. She turned to Robin and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you love me? Really and truly?" Robin's eyes widened in disbelief at the question.

"Of course I do! Why do you even have to ask?" Raven gave him a peck on the lips and stood in front of him with her back to him. She then lifted another rock.

"Then protect me from getting hit by that rock." Robin's eyes widened even more as he saw the rock flying straight at them. As it grew nearer, he panicked at the thought of Raven getting hurt. _No! I can't let this happen! I have to shield her from getting hurt!_ As soon as he thought of how much he loved her and how much he wanted to protect her, they were enclosed in a black sphere. Raven turned to face Robin and saw he had fallen to his knees. She quickly bent down and lifted his face towards her.

"Richard what's wrong?" He looked straight at her with a pained expression.

'Don't ever do that again! I've never been as scared in my life as I am when I think you are in danger! Why would you do that!?" She smiled gently at him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me. When I switched bodies with Star, I learned how feelings towards people can make your attacks and defense stronger. I knew that this way you'd understand it and be able to do it." She caressed his face as he stood up. Once up he hugged her with one arm and waved other around in order to take down the shield.

"That really scared me, next time give me more preparation time for something like that." Raven just held on tightly to him as he spoke.

"Ok, so what are you going to teach me next?" As he said that, Raven lifted them both up in the air. Robin held her tighter as he saw the distance between them and the ground get further away.

"Ok, you know I'm not afraid of heights, and if you drop me I can still land on my feet." Raven looked at him and gave Robin a smile that just made him think, _Oh God, here we go again!_ Raven knew he understood what was going to happen and she made a small kind of platform for him to stand on at that height.

"Would you catch me if I fell?"

"I thought I proved that I would a while ago… and a few times more than that actually!" Robin was now openly panicking. Raven just laughed and stepped closer to him.

"Using Starfire's own words… You have to feel the joy of flying. Feel how great it must be to fly free like a bird. Then, you should be able to do just that. Oh! But when you want to go back down, look at the ground and think of yourself _slowly_ going down. That way you won't crash." Robin nodded, still looking somewhat worried.

"At first I'm just gonna make you float up and down here. So do it." Robin nodded again. And concentrated. Then thought, **Wait, how the hell am I supposed to understand what the joy of flying is??** Raven laughed. _I said the same thing to Star._

"Wanna try it my way then?" Robin looked at her like if he was ready to pout like a child. Raven just smiled.

"I don't like your way! It's scary!" He whined and grabbed her hand. She laughed and simply shrugged, then, she dropped off the side of the platform, letting herself fall freely towards the solid ground. Robin screamed and instantly jumped after her.

"If you don't think about yourself flying, you won't reach in time to catch me, and even if you do, you won't be able to slow us down to hit ground. So concentrate!" At this point all Robin could think was _Not again! Have to get to her! Have to fly to catch us both! To survive this thing!!_ He reached Raven and grabbed her by the waist, then he turned in the air as if he was standing and somehow just knew what to do.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" As he said this, they both shot upwards to the platform. Raven giggled at the speed they were flying and knew he'd keep going straight past his destination if she let him.

"Robin, think about softly landing into the platform. Just believe that you want to stop on top of it, float for a bit as you lower us slowly." Robin shouted an "OK!", and as they reached the platform he was able to steer them over it, but unable to stop slowly. When he saw that they were still rising, he thought of how much he wanted to just land, and did just that. Only not very gracefully.

"Robin! Not so fast! It's gonna hurt when we hit!" He knew she was right, but had no idea how to fix it. As he saw the platform nearing, he only steered them away from it and towards the ground again.

"WOW! Now it's really going to hurt!" The ground was coming up at them with amazing speed. Robin turned over so that Raven would be on top and wouldn't get hurt.

"Time for me to intervene!" Raven quickly called upon her powers. She wrapped herself tightly against Robin, and was able to stop their fall a few inches off the ground. She then let them fall the rest of the way. She buried her head into Robin's chest who was panting harshly.

"I think I've had enough practice for one day. I can't keep up with you and your suicidal ideas." Right as he said this Raven started laughing. He looked down at her in shock but then burst out laughing himself. Raven recovered first.

"I guess flying on your first day with powers might not have been the best idea. Let's get out of here." Raven pulled free of Robin and stood up. He stood next to her and they looked off into the distance.

"This is really beautiful. How'd you make it like this?" Robin asked as he put his arms around Raven. She leaned back into him and smiled.

"I didn't, we did. It's constructed out of our minds when they come together, so the feelings we have for each other are manifested here. In other words… this is our love written in nature." Robin looked around amazed at the beauty. There were flowers everywhere. Some he recognized, some he'd seen only in magazines and T.V. and some he'd never even heard a description of. Now that he noticed, there was a lake off in the distance and trees all over. The sun was emitting the perfect amount of light and heat. There were no clouds and there were beautiful birds everywhere. Their thoughts drifted as one and as they remembered the feelings of the night before, the scenery grew into more vibrant colors and the entire thing looked like something out of fairy tale. They decided that instead of getting back out to the real world, they would stay there a while. Robin turned Raven over to see that she now had on and a white summer dress, and he shorts and a t-shirt also in white. It surprised him, but he didn't mind. **You look like an angel.** Raven blushed, and they lay down in each other's arms.


	30. Relaxing and Organizing

AN

Hey Peeps! Here's one more chapter for now! This one's short, but i hope you all enjoy it!

Bumble Bee had spent the day cleaning up around the tower trying to keep her mind off their current problem

Bumble Bee had spent the day cleaning up around the tower trying to keep her mind off their current problem. She had made sure Cyborg had everything he needed to work and had made sure he ate breakfast and lunch. She looked up at the clock on the wall of the living room and noticed it was almost 3pm. _Cyborg has been working frantically all day. I actually had to force him to eat. I should go check on him._ She headed to the control room and as she walked in, she ducked just in time to miss a trash can that was sent flying across the room.

"Whoa there, Sparky. What's wrong sweetheart?" Cyborg plopped to the floor in frustration.

"Sorry about that, it's just that this is so frustrating! It should never have happened! I worked so hard to make sure it was perfect something really screwed it up!" Bumble Bee decided he needed a break from all his work. She pulled him up and hugged him. He quickly returned the hug and buried his face into her neck.

"Come on Cyborg, let's go swimming together and just relax. We need a break from this mess." She kissed him on the cheek and they walked out. The timing was perfect as when they closed the door behind them, one of the screens blinked on. On it was a program connecting straight to all the files in the computers over at Titans Tower. A dark laugh was heard a few miles off in a warehouse.

* * *

Raven awoke to find herself strangely comfortable and surrounded by stars and a full moon straight ahead. The sight took her breath away and she sat up slowly. Robin felt her move and whined slightly. Raven bent down and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. The sight took his breath away. He saw Raven silhouetted by stars and the shine of the moon surrounded her, as if she was glowing. The look on his face was priceless and Raven couldn't help but giggle as she got up. **She truly is an angel…**thought Robin, and got up as well.

"We should get back, I don't even know what time it is. And Beast Boy and Starfire must be wondering about us." As if on cue, they heard Starfire's voice in the distance. Robin nodded at Raven and they both closed their eyes. Robin felt himself slowly return to the real world. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was floating. _Oh-oh!_ As he looked at the floor he fell right away sitting down in the lotus position they had been meditating in.

"Smooth move, Boy Blunder." He was about to argue with Raven as she stood up in the middle of the air. Starfire spoke before he could say anything. Raven just smiled at him and all was forgotten.

"Friends, we have been searching for you. Cyborg called to communicate to us that the male members of Titans East shall be here today. He said they were leaving shortly and so should be expected here by tonight. He has filled us in on what is happening at their Tower." Raven looked over at Robin who looked sheepishly back at her. _Sorry, I forgot to tell you I invited them to stay here 'cuz they had issues._ Raven glared slightly at Robin and skimmed his thoughts to know what was going on. Little did she know that one fact of the problem was hidden deep in his mind and would take more concentration to read it. _Well, atleast I know now._ They smiled and turned to their friends.

"Ok, so I guess we need to set up the rooms so that they have somewhere to stay when they get here. Aqualad's is simple, we just need to turn the heat to the inside pool on. Mas and Menos are always together, so we'll give them the yellow room with the bunk beds. And Speedy can take the room next to Cyborg's. If I remember correctly those were the rooms they liked when they last came here. So, off we go." Robin looked at Raven as she gave the orders and smiled. She was amazing for always remembering such details about everything and everyone.

"Robin, stop staring at me and go help Starfire with her room. We need to be able to be good hosts once they get here, that means getting everything that needs to be done out of the way." Robin nodded and heard Starfire and Beast Boy exhale happily as they thought they now had nothing to explain to Robin.

"Oh, don't look so relaxed. Beast Boy, once you finish setting up the rooms, you're meeting me at Star's room so that you can help fix it. And then you will both explain to me what happened last night and why the room is destroyed." They both sighed and replied, "Yes, Robin." in unison. Raven laughed and set out to clean up around the common areas of the tower. _It's already 3:30 in the afternoon. They'll probably be here by 6pm. _Even though Robin was already in another part of the tower, he heard her clearly. **Yup, should we order some food or go out with them?** Raven thought about it for a while. _Well, they might be tired, and might want to stay in. Or might be hyper and want to go out. We'll see when they get here._ Robin agreed and they all set out to work. Had anyone bothered to check the control room, they would have realized that the computers were all accepting connections to the computers at Titans East and were letting themselves be used by an unknown character.

AN

Review for more!!


	31. Swimming and Straightening Out

Raven finished cleaning just as the rest of the Titans walked into the living room

Raven finished cleaning just as the rest of the Titans walked into the living room. She could tell they were exhausted as not even Beast Boy was talking. She turned and had to fight hard to hold in her laughter. _Not funny._ Thought Robin as he looked at her._ It kinda is!_ They were all covered in plaster and dust. They were covered in sweat and their arms hung limply at their sides. Raven smiled warmly.

"How about some cold lemonade?" They all nodded and sat down at the counter. Raven brought them all cups and poured them drinks, then just stood in front of them waiting to hear about their project. Robin was the one who spoke up.

"I don't think you have truly seen the extent of the damage in that room. I think we should just give her a new one… it's gonna take days! Unless the Titans East decide to help and we can speed up the process significantly." Raven smiled at him.

"I'm sure they will be more than glad to help you guys out. For the next few nights though, where are you going to sleep?"

"Friend Beast Boy has agreed to let me do the crashing at his room for as long as need be. I believe it's a good solution."

"Sounds good. How about we all go take showers and be ready in about an hour? The guys actually called and said they'll be here in about 2 hours, something about having to stop for something." Beast Boy and Starfire nodded excitedly as the thought of a shower sounded incredibly refreshing. Starfire stopped halfway to the door though.

"Friends, where am I supposed to use the room of the shower? Mine does not work and Beast Boy also needs his." Beast Boy nodded frantically.

"I plan on a good shower right now!"

"That's ok, you can use my shower Star. I'll shower in Robin's. I won't be that long, so you should have enough time, right Robin?" Robin quickly scanned her mind and smiled. He answered Beast Boy and Starfire while still looking at Raven.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I wouldn't have it any other way." They shared a knowing smile and they all headed their way.

Cyborg was amazed to see Bumble Bee as she walked over to the pool. Now that he thought about it, he didn't think he'd ever seen her in a bathing suit. She was wearing what he knew was called a tank-ini. It was a yellow halter top with black shorts. _It's so like her._ He smiled as he eyed the way her skin glowed under the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Hey, Sparky, need some help closing your mouth again?" Cyborg shook his head to clear his mind and closed his mouth. Bumble Bee laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that you are so beautiful. And you hair's out again. I like it." He smiled and she returned the gesture. Then dove into the pool and swam over to him. When she stood in front of him, he couldn't help but notice how great she looked with her hair wet. She leaned into him and kissed him. He kissed her back and decided to play a few games and share a few stories. By the time they realized just how hungry they were, it was already seven, and the sun was starting to go down.

"We should get out and get dinner." Cyborg nodded but still refused to let go of Bumble Bee for a few minutes.

"I'm actually really hungry." As Cyborg said it, his stomach growled in answered. Bumble Bee laughed.

"Let's get dinner first and then go take showers, how's that sound?" Cyborg was about to speak when he stomach growled again. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. Bumble Bee laughed again and led the way to the kitchen.

Robin left Raven in her room and headed straight to his to get ready for a shower. He found Starfire walking down the hallway on her way to Raven's room.

"Hello, friend Robin. I must thank you again for all your help in the fixing of my room. I am truly sorry for having made such a mess. As you might have come to learn, Tamaranians are not very good at controlling their emotions." She blushed and looked sheepishly down at the floor. Robin couldn't help but smile at the alien girl in front of him. It was way too hard to even try to be mad at her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"It's ok Star, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. You're a good person and just have a slight difficulty expressing yourself sometimes. We all do, so you have nothing to worry about." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you for understanding so well friend Robin! You are truly great!" She gave him one of her bone-crushing hugs and said her goodbye as she headed the rest of the way to Raven's room. Robin only waved as he was having slight difficulty getting air back into his lungs. He suddenly thought he felt a shower running and realized that it meant Raven was already in his shower. With the thought of his beloved in the shower, he ran at top speed into his room. He walked into his bathroom to see steam starting to cover the mirrors. Then, there she was, standing under the stream of the shower. He watched as the water fell over her body and felt that there were visible reactions taking over his body. He undressed and walked into the shower behind Raven. He wrapped his arms around her and started gently kissing her neck. Raven instantly felt herself melt in his arms. She turned around and saw that his body wanted her, then looked at his eyes and saw how his soul wanted her as well. She pulled him down into a heart-stopping kiss. He couldn't bare it anymore and picked her up and took her out to his bed. Once again, they gave themselves completely to each other and were one. This time, Raven's powers didn't come off of her alone, but him as well, as it was now their shared powers as one.


End file.
